<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isabelle Ismay: Rising Phoenix by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696142">Isabelle Ismay: Rising Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B'>Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I start my new life as a student of the secret Night Class at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy! I thought my only worry would be passing the Judgement, but the strange happenings around the Night Class give me a lot more to worry about. Is this school as safe as I thought it'd be? Who's causing these accidents around campus and why do they want to hurt people? I've got to keep my wits about me and just hope I don't fall victim to the dangers lurking in the shadows.<br/>[This season/route is an alternate universe where the MC is chosen as a Night Class student instead of the Day Class.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liz Hart | MC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Journey Begins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I could hardly contain my excitement as the train slowed to a crawl. The train station was right outside my window and I couldn't wait to get off this train and onto Gedonelune Station. This was the start of my brand new life as a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. I had my backpack slung over my shoulders and my suitcase in hand. I'd seen the castle from the train, but right now, in the heart of downtown, I couldn't see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train stopped and I jumped to my feet, rushing out of the train and onto the station. The air smelled different here than it did at home. There was a crispness that came with sea air and then of course the... train smell. Coal smell? I don't know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loads of people were walking around the station and suddenly, there was a knot in my stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Letter, what do I do now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Acceptance Letter, who'd been asleep in my pocket, flew out of my pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance Letter: "Didn't you read me thoroughly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't had the chance to read everything. You've either been flitting around or been asleep and I can't just grab you while you're sleeping."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance Letter: "Hmph. Well, since it's obviously my fault you didn't read me carefully, you need to go outside and find Rex."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rex?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance Letter: "He's one of your prefects. Headmaster Randolph has assigned him to bring you to your part of campus." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(My part of campus…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn't going to be attending the "seen" part of the school. The part everyone knew about. I'd been selected for the secret student body of the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy: the Night Class. It specialized in dark magic, but the elemental kind of dark magic. We weren’t doing blood magic or anything like that. But given how stigmatized any kind of dark magic was in Gedonelune, the Night Class had to be kept a secret from the general student body, which was called the Day Class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the station, the town of Gedonelune was bustling, even though it was pretty late. I’d never seen so many people in one place before. Even in the festivals my town held, the amount of people there didn’t compare to all the people wandering downtown Gedonelune. I felt like I was getting in everyone’s way just by existing. I went to stand by the Gedonelune Station sign, scanning the crowd for someone that looked around my age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does Rex look like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance Letter: “He's got brown hair. I don't really remember him that well. Normally, the other prefect comes to pick students up, but this time he stayed behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance Letter: “How should I know? I was just told who would pick you up and then sent to your house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Wow. Thanks. So informative. And he calls me out not knowing things). I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when a masculine voice called out my name. I turned towards the sound and saw a tall guy not too much older than me standing there, his long brown hair tied into a neat ponytail. He wasn’t dressed in the Night Class uniform, but the Acceptance Letter immediately hovered over to him, so I figured this was my ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You must be the new student. I’m your prefect, Rex Blanc. It’s nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise!” I gave him a firm handshake. (Talk about formal.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “We should get going. You’ve got a lot of things to do before classes tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” With a spring in my step, I followed after Rex.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “How was the trip?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine, thanks for asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I’m glad to hear it. Reitz is a long ways away, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was definitely a long train ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s been a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You better get used to being up all night or you’re going to be falling asleep in class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already I liked Rex. He had such a sweet smile and he was making sure to ask lots of questions and make sure I was okay. This was a good sign that things were going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the timetables like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Classes start around nine pm, lunch is around midnight, classes end around three am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yikes. That’s pretty late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex laughed and gave me a pat on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Yeah, it’s pretty late. We share some professors with the Day Class so we need to have later times, but more importantly, we have to be active at night so the Day Class doesn’t see us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we share the same facilities?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “No. Our part of campus is hidden underground. Although you can get permission to go to the Day Class’ library, that's pretty rare. More likely Nox or I will just go get the book you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nox?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “The other prefect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face clouded. (Did… Did I ask something bad?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. The Acceptance Letter mentioned him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Yeah. You’ll meet him once we get to campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of me wanted to ask when we’d get there, but I didn’t want to come off as rude. By now, we were on the outskirts of town and to my extreme relief, there was a carriage with the school’s emblem waiting. My legs felt like jello and I almost cried in relief as Rex walked towards it. He opened the door and helped me in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a school carriage, it looked pretty nice, but honestly I was just glad I could sit down. I hauled my suitcase in and sank into the thick padding of the seat. Rex climbed in after me, hanging out of the door as he tapped the driver’s seat with his wand. As Rex got in, the carriage lurched forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, where’s the driver or the horses?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned out the window, but just like when we’d walked up to it, there wasn’t a driver or horse in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “This is a magic carriage. It doesn’t need those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him tug at the back of my jacket and my face flared with color. (Way to out myself as a country bumpkin.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat back down, hands folded in my lap. But Rex didn’t look judgemental; if anything, he looked amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You don’t need to look so mortified. I had the same reaction when I saw them for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was some kind of condolence.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The carriage ride was jovial, Rex and I talking about ourselves. He told me he was from the country of Maya and going to work for the Ministry of Wizardry once he graduated. The ride felt like it only lasted a couple of minutes, the scenery changing from the lone bridge that led to the peninsula the academy was on to the campus grounds to a winding dirt road closed in by trees on all sides. Suddenly. the carriage came to a stop and Rex stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t fond of the idea of standing up, but Rex helped me out of the carriage and he led me into a graveyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, I have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I’m pretty sure I already know what it is, but go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is there a cemetery on campus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “It’s fake. No one’s actually buried here. This is the entrance to the Night Class’ campus. The Headmaster thought this would be a good way to keep people away. Although…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face clouded over again, but this time, there was a slight blush on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “There’s been a few times Nox and I have had our resident ‘ghost’ come scare Day Class students who think this is a good place to have sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghost?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex just laughed as he opened the door to the mausoleum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “She’s not actually a ghost. One of the Night Class students just has a messed up sense of humor and likes to pretend to be a ghost to scare people. She’s good at it, too. A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. But Aika keeps the Day Class students terrified of the cemetery and that’s all we need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex approached a coffin and slid the lid off. A green light emanated from the inside and through the hazy fog I could see a set of stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Careful now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex grabbed my arm and helped me down the dark stairs. At the foot of the stairs was a large foyer-like space. Candles in wrought iron chandeliers and sconces lit the whole area and what I could assume were fake windows let in pale moonlight. I didn’t get a chance to look around, since Rex kept walking down the hallway. I scurried after him. He stopped in front of a door with a tiny plaque labelling it as the Prefect’s Office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room seemed fairly big, but the fireplace was roaring and the warm colors that decorated the room made it seem much cozier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: “There you guys are! I thought you got lost for a moment there!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very handsome guy with midnight-black hair spoke up from his place on the couch. Rex huffed and hung up his coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “It takes time to travel to town, Nox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “I know, I know. I’m just glad you got here safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at me and me alone when he said it. He waved me over and I sat down next to him. It was only then did I realize someone was sitting at the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful woman behind the desk simply laughed and waved her hand as if to wave my worries away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: “It’s nothing. This must be a little overwhelming for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex came and sat next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Welcome to the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy’s Night Class. I’m Headmaster Randolph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Before you go settle into your dorm room, I need to go over some rules. You may not enter the Day Class’ part of campus or interact with any Day Class students. The only time you will be allowed to enter Day Class territory is during your Judgement or during public festivals. Going into the East Forest and the land surrounding the Tower of Sorrow is also forbidden. There is no curfew, but please be considerate if you’re going to stay out late and don’t be noisy when you come back. If you want to go into town, you have to sign out with Nox or Rex first and then check back in with them once you return, but keep in mind students are only allowed to go out on Saturdays and Sundays. In addition, we -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headmaster suddenly stopped talking as a Magic Note flew into the office. She grabbed it and quickly read it, her brow furrowing and a frown on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Oh dear. I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this short. I’m needed with the Day Class students. Nox, Rex, please continue telling our newest student about the rules and get them to their dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and gave me a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I look forward to seeing you in class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she was out the door and Nox stood up, clapping his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “All right, I’ll take you to your dorm. Rex, man the fort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I have to go teach a class…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly stood up, saying goodbye to Rex before grabbing my things and hurrying after Nox. He led me down the hallway and towards a large archway. It was as if gray gauze was covering the inside of it. Nox linked his arm with mine and led me through the archway. In a second, we were in the middle of a forest, and before us was a huge, elegant building.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t even mean to say it out loud, it just came out. Nox chuckled and kept leading me forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “It’s a portal. We use a lot of them in the Night Class. That shed over there leads back to the classrooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can’t just go through that arch to get to the classrooms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Weird flex, but okay.) Nox entered the building and a large common room filled with various chairs and tables and sofas crowded the area. We walked over to an elevator, Nox sliding the grate open and grandly gesturing for me to enter. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit. He closed the grate after himself, pressed the button labelled “two,” and turned the hand crank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Turn the crank to the left to go down and right to go up. Or you can just take the stars at the far end of the building.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator whirred as we went to the second level. Nox let go of the crank and opened the grate again for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “All right, so our dorms are suites. You’ll share a bathroom and kitchen with others, but you’ll get your own room and your suitemates will have their own rooms. You’re in charge of keeping your spaces clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of doors were just propped open, showing off the hallways that suites shared. The one Nox turned into was open as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “That’s your kitchen, that’s your bathroom, that room is your suitemate Isabelle’s, that one belongs to Dorian and Aika, and this one is yours. Take out your wand and tap it to the door handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did as he said and when the wand touched the doorknob, it faintly glowed for a moment before subsiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Your wand acts as your key. The doors automatically lock after themselves, so if you forget your wand, you’re kind of screwed. Well, you can come get me or Rex and we can open it for you since we have emergency access to the rooms, but it’s kind of a hassle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned the knob and walked into my room. It was an average-sized room with average furniture. A bed in one corner, a desk with a shelf for books, an armoire, a nightstand. That was it. Even though I knew I should stay up to try and get myself used to being nocturnal, all I wanted was to go to bed. I’d been awake since six this morning and I was really starting to feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “If you need anything, mine and Rex’s suite is on the bottom floor right next to the common room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “It’s nothing. Get settled in and tomorrow, you’ll start classes. Or later tonight, I guess, since it’s two in the morning. You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I’ll see you later, Nox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “See you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him and I sighed. Finally, it felt like I could have a break. I’d been going all day long. I put my suitcase on my bed and started to unpack. Despite my exhaustion, butterflies were in my stomach. This was the beginning of a new chapter in my life! Once I passed the Judgement, I’d be an official student! I just needed to work hard and prove I had what it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it, Mr. Letter! The moment I’d been dreaming of!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only silence. Confused, I opened my pocket for him to come out, but he didn’t. Although I didn’t want to, I took him out and noticed he was completely inanimate. Even more, the page didn’t have that slight glow to it like it did when it arrived. (Had he gone dormant?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’m sorry I didn’t get to say good bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I placed the letter in the top drawer of my desk and quickly got to unpacking my things. I really just threw things into drawers and sloppily hung things up. I really wanted a nap. And as soon as I set my alarm clock on my nightstand, I set it for an hour and got on my bed. Fatigue settled in and yet it felt good to just lie down. I turned the lights off and closed my eyes. Just a quick nap was all I needed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on my door woke me up from my nap far too soon. My eyes were burning, but I trudged out of bed so the musical knocking would stop. I turned on the lights and opened the door. In front of me was a girl with lots of curly purple hair and striking magenta eyes. The smile on her face could’ve put the sun to shame and she bounced into my room like it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Welcome to the academy! I’m Isabelle, I’m in the room over to your right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a platter of cupcakes in her hands on my nightstand. I introduced myself and she came over to shake my hand. Her skin was soft like silk and her nails were neatly manicured and short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: “Isabelle, you can’t just barge into people’s rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over at the doorway and saw a guy and girl standing there. Isabelle just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Right, right, my bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “But for real, welcome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in the doorway sighed and stepped inside my room. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and even though she had a smile on her face when she looked at me, the dark circles under her eyes told me she was probably just as tired as I was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m Aika and this is Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Aika… Isn’t that the “ghost” girl Rex mentioned earlier?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Dorian, come on in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said, mouth full of cupcake. Dorian rolled his eyes and stepped inside. Isabelle came over to me and shoved a cupcake into my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I made them just for you, our brand new transfer student! Have as many as you like!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Isabelle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I unwrapped the treat and took a bite. The chocolate taste was sweet and strong and the cupcake melted in my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Thanks! I was up all morning making them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “We know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his tone, he was digging into a cupcake too. Isabelle made herself at home, sitting at the foot of my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “So, how do you like the academy so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really big, but I’m glad our part of campus is pretty small. And Rex seems really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Good. If you get along with Rex, then you’re gonna be fine. He’s the strict prefect. Nox will basically let you do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that really summed them up from what I’d seen of them. I had the last bite of the cupcake and tossed the paper cup into the trash bin. I didn’t even hesitate to go for a second one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what years are you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m a second year, but Aika and Dorian are third years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you guys are almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “We’ll be free soon enough. Just one more year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t sound that happy about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “We’ll be free if you actually pass your classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “What can I say? Isabelle and I share a brain cell and she has it ninety percent of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though I was cringing because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy crap dude, you can’t speak to someone like that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aika didn’t seem fazed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I don’t have the braincell, Dorian always has it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’m going back to our room, Aika.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even say goodbye to me, he just walked out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Okay, I’ll be back in a few to get ready for the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Your welcoming party, of course!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed creaked as she bounced up and down with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcoming party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Everyone here likes to celebrate and I personally can’t think of a better way to welcome someone into our little family than by having a party!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I must’ve looked confused, because Aika gave me a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “The Night Class likes to party. But Isabelle’s right. We hardly ever get new students, and getting a transfer student like you is super rare. So it’s a good reason to go get drunk on a school night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can drink alcohol?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, we’re not technically supposed to. But the Night Cafe - that’s our campus’ cafeteria - serves alcohol and it’s not like Nox and Rex can check every drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Rex tries though, so if you’re around him I would really suggest not drinking around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, I’ll come pick you up in an hour and we can go over to the Night Cafe together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “An hour? You never take that long to get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I gotta call Felicity first. I promised her I’d call tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felicity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “My little sister. I wasn’t able to call her yesterday so I need to call home tonight and check in on her and my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty late for a phone call. Even Aika looked a little weirded out, but she didn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh, right. Dorian and I might head down early, so don’t wait on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “It was great meeting you. I’ll see you in a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the room and Isabelle and I were alone. She got off my bed and gave me another warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “An hour. Until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me a friendly wave and went to her room. Already, the Night Class seemed so different from what I expected. My excitement was still there, but I had to admit, there was something a bit off-putting about the lack of rules. Maybe it’s just because we’re all adults here and that’s why there’s not too many rules. But still. At the very least, I knew my time here would never be boring if I kept Isabelle and her friends around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabelle, Aika, Dorian and I head to the party in the Night Cafe where I meet some interesting people and learn something a bit sad about the Night Class.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I waited in my dorm room for Isabelle, sitting on my bed and staring at the wall. There was something unsettling about it. I couldn’t hear anything. I don’t know if my neighbors are just really quiet or if the walls are sound-proof, but the silence was suffocating. (Forget it. I’ll just go over to Isabelle’s room and wait there.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the door and immediately several different sounds hit me. There were at least three different songs playing, I could hear some people chatting, and footsteps from the upper floor were all mixing into some ungodly but at least lively sound. Isabelle’s door was wide open. She was at her vanity, dipping a makeup brush into a little pan and then drawing on her eyelids. I waited to speak up once she put the brush down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it all right if I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at me and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Sure! Sit wherever you like!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I carefully stepped over the piles of things on the ground. I was about to sit on her bed when I noticed her corkboard, which was covered in photos. I made my way over to it. A majority of the pictures were of her and a toddler with the same lavender hair as her. The kid looked a lot like her, but they had bluish-grey eyes instead of magenta like Isabelle’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, is this your little sibling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced over at Isabelle and she beamed as she put on her lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah, that’s my little sister Felicity. Isn’t she the cutest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “She just turned five a month ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that’s a big age gap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands clamped over my mouth as I realized just what I’d said. (Me and my big mouth…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle just chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No, it’s fine. I know we have a big age gap. She was born when I was fourteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kept looking at the photos she had. There were a few with her, Aika, and Dorian; some candid shots;  another of her at some kind of festival. Several pictures had Nox in them, some of them with him and Isabelle, some with him and Felicity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lot of pictures with Nox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “*Chuckle* Yeah, he’s a close friend of mine. His grandmother watches Felicity sometimes when I or my parents can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dating? Eep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I can’t believe I just said something stupid again!) I was ready to apologize, but Isabelle just laughed like I’d said something hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh no. Hell no. We’re just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and grabbed a canister and shook it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Nox is a sweetie, but he’s a guy and not my type..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bathed in the mist coming from the canister. The sweet but artificial smell of cinnamon rolls filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go get Aika and Dorian and let’s go party!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Night Cafe looked like your run-of-the-mill pub. It wasn’t super well lit and there were loads of people packed into the small space. Music and conversations were fighting for who could be the loudest. Isabelle’s smile was shining and she squeaked in happiness, bouncing before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to a booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Clive! You actually came!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Zeus dragged me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s the only good thing he’s ever done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “That’s debatable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed. Isabelle sat next to him and dragged me into the booth next to her. We were all squeezed into the space tightly and Isabelle slung her arm over my shoulder. There was still the faint scent of cinnamon rolls on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “So, who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward, looking around Isabelle. I introduced myself, putting out my hand for him to shake. Clive looked like such a timid, shy guy but man, he had a strong grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “They’re in the room between mine and Aika and Dorian’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “That’s unfortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Shut up, Clive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Shut up, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and knocked on the table. Suddenly, a pink smoothie appeared on the table and she grabbed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m going to drink myself to death because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle leaned back and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, to be heterosexual…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the table while Aika and Dorian kept bickering and another smoothie like the one Aika conjured up appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, you just think of a drink and knock on the table and it appears. You get the bill at the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought of a glass of water and when I knocked on the table, one appeared right in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Why are you drinking straight vodka?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s water?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle choked on her drinking, some smoothie dripping down her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Shit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a napkin and cleaned herself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “My bad. You can never tell with some Night Class students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Clive didn’t answer, he just stuffed his face with his pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Uh, well, some people in the Night Class have drinking problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “‘Some people,’ you mean Fandamilia… And Aika’s on her way to one because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Zeus): “What about Fandamilia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up and saw a tall, buff guy with shockingly white hair standing at the end of our table. Isabelle’s hand gripped my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We were just talking about partying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Zeus): “It didn’t sound like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We were just talking about people drinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared pointedly at Aika, who lowered her drink as she glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Nice save, but at what cost?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Zeus): “Oh. Yeah Aika, you should really watch how much you drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of fury came over Aika’s face but before she could say anything, Dorian put his hand over her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “So, what’s up, Zeus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “I need to borrow the new transfer student and Clive for a couple of hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle’s eyes narrowed and the grip on my shoulder got tighter, fingertips digging into my skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “I’m taking them and the other newbies to the graveyard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Newbies? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a newbie, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach sunk into the ground. Isabelle pulled me tighter into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Are you seriously trying to haze people when you just started here like, a month ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “I wouldn’t call it hazing. It’s a Night Class tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “No, it’s not. I wasn’t hazed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “You weren’t hazed because you’re scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “That’s fair but my point still stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Just because you were hazed doesn’t mean other students have to be, too. Not to mention it’s shady as hell that you’re trying to haze other first-years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “I just said it wasn’t hazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We all know what you mean. Now can we please enjoy our drinks in peace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zeus didn’t make a move. Isabelle sighed. Lightning fast, she grabbed my water and threw it on Zeus. As he spluttered, Isabelle calmly knocked on the table and got me another glass of water. Or it was more ammunition. I wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “You can’t just do that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flew at Isabelle. Without thinking, I curled into her, trying to look away. Isabelle stood up and I fell onto the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Knock it off, you two!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Clive’s hands grabbed my arms and pulled me into the spot Isabelle had just been sitting in. Rex had Zeus’ arms twisted behind him back and Nox was holding onto Isabelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Can’t you two go five seconds without being at each other’s throats?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “He started it! He was trying to haze the new transfer students and I stood up for them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “You can’t just throw drinks in people’s faces, Isabelle! Is this really the kind of example you’re going to set?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Don’t guilt trip me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex sighed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Isabelle, you need to learn not to take your anger out on Zeus? And Zeus, you can’t haze students. Don’t you remember what happened to Robin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “What happened to Robin was her own fault!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I hate to agree with Zeus, but he’s right on that, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You’re missing the point!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Come on, you two. We’re going to talk this out in the Prefect’s office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Dorian, can you watch over things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Sure, I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle and Zeus protested as Nox and Rex led them out. Despite the outburst, it was like no one else even noticed it. Music was still playing, everyone was still partying. (Talk about having blinders on.) Aika sighed in exasperation and got herself another drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am… Am I missing something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “The Night Class doesn’t really get along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! But what about you and Isabelle?! And Aika and Dorian?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Dorian and I are childhood sweethearts, of course we’re going to get along with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed her left hand, her engagement ring catching the light and sparkling brilliantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I owe Isabelle a favor, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “You can just say she helped your brother sneak back into his dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive just gave him a tired look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a brother? Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around to try and see if he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “He’s not here. He’s a Day Class student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why’s he not in the Night Class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “He’s too nice to be a Night Class student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Just because we’re brothers doesn’t mean we have to be joined at the hip. Besides, it’s not like we’re the only sibling pair that’s separated. The Kuze brothers are in the same boat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something unpleasant stirred in my stomach. Why on earth were people not friendly with each other? It didn’t seem right. I looked around the cafe again. This time, I noticed people were in pairs and trios and a lot were just sitting on their own. Heck, even Clive had been sitting by himself before we all sat down with him. No wonder things sounded so disjointed. Sure, we were all hanging out in the same space, but people were keeping to themselves. Something about it just felt off about it. Unsure of what to say, I grabbed my water and took a sip.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was getting later into the morning and the crowd slowly died down. I could barely keep my eyes open as I walked back to my dorm. Dorian walked next to me, carrying a very tired and drunk Aika in his arms. Despite their bickering, it made my heart ache a bit to see him being so sweet to her. Or tolerant. I’d like someone to carry me home someday. We got to our shared hallway and Dorian shut the door behind us, cutting us off from the rest of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “... Get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I almost didn’t hear Dorian say anything at first and it didn’t register. But before I could respond, he tapped his doorknob and quickly slipped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, guys…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to go into my room when Isabelle’s door opened, her face poking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, was I too loud?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No, you’re fine, hon. How was the party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a lot of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t tell her the truth. I couldn’t tell her how uneasy I felt. Isabelle beamed and at least my lie made her happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Great! I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. Nox and Rex really let me have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “How about we go tomorrow after classes? Just you and me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if the Night Class didn’t get along with each other, I’m glad Isabelle decided she wanted to be my friend and was making the effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Great! Well, I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Good night! Er, or, good morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Good night’s just fine. Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shut her door and I went into my room. Sunlight was streaming in through the window but as soon as I shut the curtains, the room was engulfed in darkness. Thank goodness for blackout curtains. I flipped the lights on and got ready for bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uneasiness I felt earlier was creeping back and I couldn’t help but feel like this was a bad omen. As I got into bed, I tried to put my mind at ease. But I just couldn’t find peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s my first day of classes in the Night Class! I hope everything goes okay...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night, Isabelle walked with me to campus. Lots of other students were making their way to class, some chatting to a friend, most just keeping to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Clive’s in your class, so you should be fine. But unfortunately, you also have Zeus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anyone else I need to watch for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle looked around and then leaned into me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “There’s a girl named Fandamilia in your class. She and I don’t get along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got to a large hallway and Isabelle stopped abruptly in front of a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, this is your stop. How about we meet up after class and do homework together before we get food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, that sounds fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Great! I’ll be waiting for you in the library. See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her back to me, putting a hand up to wave goodbye. I faced the door and the butterflies in my stomach decided it was time to act. Through my nerves, I took a deep breath and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom wasn’t anything special. It was a basic room. Students were already sitting down and I searched for Clive. I couldn’t see that familiar mop of red hair and I panicked. If Clive wasn’t here, where was I supposed to sit? I couldn’t just wait for him to show up, that would be kind of weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Tsukasa): “You’re the new transfer student, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over to the doorway. A very short guy with purple hair stood in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I am. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Tsukasa): “It’s nice to meet you too. If you need somewhere to sit, you can sit next to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Whew, got that settled.) I followed after the boy and sat to his left, between him and a girl with a big green ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I caught your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Oh, I’m sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind. I’m Tsukasa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beamed at me. (What a cutie pie.) The door opened and Zeus walked in, followed by a very handsome guy with shiny black hair and a sword dangling from his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Fandamilia): “Zeusy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green-haired girl next to me sprang out of her seat and launched at him, giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “Mornin’, Fandamilia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. For a bunch of people who apparently don’t get along, there sure are a lot of couples here. I heard a sigh from behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Viggo): “What a dumbass…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whipped around to stare at the guy behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Isabelle said Fandamilia was awful, it still didn’t mean someone could just call her a dumbass. The guy rolled his eyes at me and it only made me feel angrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Viggo): “He’s so oblivious that she likes him. I’m surprised he has enough brain cells to function.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “That’s not nice, Viggo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “Do you really think I care, Kuze?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuze? Didn’t Clive mention that name last night?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “You shouldn’t be mean to people. What happened to you that made you think it’s okay to be a jerk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Can we just have one day of peace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive showed up, taking the desk behind Tsukasa.. (Me too, Clive. Me too…)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt like I could barely get up after the bell rang and classes came to an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “Damn, bitch. You’re already dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Don’t call them that! Today must’ve been really hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got that right. How in the world was I supposed to keep up when everyone was so talented? At least Tsukasa wasn’t great with magic either, but even he had some control whereas mine was all over the place. How was I going to become an official student at this rate? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Tsukasa pat my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom, Tsukasa and Clive on either side of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “What are you doing right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised one of my dormmates that I’d meet her at the library. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I’m going to go back to my dorm and nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I’ll go to the library with you. I need to do some research.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We bid farewell to Tsukasa and Clive led the way to the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you researching?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Just something for a passion project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool! What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Musical composition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened two large, midnight black doors and held it open for me. I quietly thanked him and slipped inside. The room was utterly massive, shelves and shelves and shelves of books lining the walls and crowding the room. There were a few desks and chairs scattered around, most of them empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Isabelle likes to hang out in the study rooms in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “No problem… ?!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive stepped back in surprise as a figure came flying at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Lars): “There you are! I was wondering when you’d get done with classes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Lars, what’re you doing here?! And keep your voice down, this is a library!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Side by side, the two were almost identical. (So this must be Clive’s brother…) He was wearing a blue uniform that I’d never seen before. (Didn’t someone say he was a Day Class student, or something?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “Who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We’re classmates. They just transferred here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “Oh, cool! I’m Clive’s brother, Lars! Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I introduced myself as he enthusiastically shook my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Lars, you really shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “ I know, I know. But you guys have books I need to reference!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “The Day Class library has almost all the books in the world. What could this library have that the main one doesn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “Okay, fine, the main library has it, but it’s in the Restricted Section and besides, if I get it there, I can’t come and see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The innocent, happy look on Lars’ face was almost too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I’m glad you came to see me, but I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “I don’t mind it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “But you’re going to get caught. You can’t even get into the dorm on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “I had a special key to get in, but I used it for a project and I haven’t gotten around to asking for a replacement key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive just sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I bet you just came here so I could help you back into your dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “No I didn’t, honest! But I wouldn’t say no to some help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Wow, these two are really a pair…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “All right, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “You’re coming with us, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “Yeah! We’ll probably need a lookout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Lars, don’t drag them into this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as I wanted to see Isabelle, Lars had a point. Clive was obviously too stressed and irritated to be good at observing things right now. They needed an extra set of eyes and I was here. (Sorry, Isabelle. I’ll make it up to you.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me: “I wouldn’t mind helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive sighed while Lars cheered, already marching out of the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I’m so sorry for getting you involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. It’ll be a fun adventure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I hope.)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Clive, Lars, and I stuck to the forests as we walked around the Day Class’ part of campus. Lars was quietly chatting with Clive. I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of a patrolling prefect or teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Why did you need books on dark magic, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “I’m working on a projector and I thought maybe there was some kind of dark magic that could help me project the color black.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Why would you project the color black? Why wouldn’t it be good enough to just have nothing projecting so it’s a true black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “But if I’m projecting onto a white screen, then it’ll be white if nothing’s projected on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow. This sounds like the most boring conversation I could eavesdrop on. But soon enough, we came across a large, brick building on the other side of some tall hedges. We all stopped and stayed silent, listening in for anyone else. The night was only full of insects chirping and our breathing. There were no other sounds. Clive and Lars looked at each other and nodded. Clive looked at me and motioned for me to stay in place. I nodded. They disappeared from sight, squeezing between some hedges and running to the house. There was the faint sound of the door opening, shutting, and in a couple of seconds, Clive was back with me. We immediately started heading back to the Night Class. He picked up his speed to a run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We need to get back quickly. I think the prefect’s brother might’ve heard us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Frick.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran after Clive, weaving in and out and trying not to trip on any roots. (Why did the Day Class dorms have to be so far away from the graveyard?!) When we reached the mausoleum, my legs felt like jelly and my lungs were burning. As we went down the stairs, my foot missed the stairs and I fell forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “?!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Clive’s hands grab me, but I was already going down. We tumbled down the stairs, crashing to the bottom and tangled up in each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My body hurt from all the running and the fall, but slowly, I got to my feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “That was some fall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over and saw Nox approaching us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nervous laugh came out of me before I could stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Just where have you two been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We went on a walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Oh, really? Then can you guys walk with me for a bit? We need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach dropped as Nox led us to the Prefect’s Office. It was only my first real day at the Academy and already I was in major trouble. I glanced over at Clive. I couldn’t get a read on his emotions. Maybe he’d resigned himself to this fate when we snuck out in the first place.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Have a seat. I don’t intend to have you here a long time, but you two look exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive and I sat on the plush red couch. Relief seeped into my veins as I was able to relax and catch my breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “So. Where have you guys been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We were out walking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Yes, you told me that. But where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive looked away and I had no idea what to do. I knew what the right thing to do was, but I didn’t want to throw Lars under the bus. But then again, could Nox even do anything to Lars since they were in different classes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “How about you? Do you have anything to say, or are you going to let Clive do all the talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he had an easygoing smile, Nox’s eyes were burning holes into me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, um… We were in the forest…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s smile curled into a devious grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Oh, is that right? You two were in the forest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “... Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I glanced over at Clive, his cheeks were bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “You know the dorms aren’t separated by sex, right? You of all people should know that since Dorian’s in your dorm suite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox looked right at me and I gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Look, I get it. Love makes you do crazy things, but can’t you two just fool around in a dorm room like normal people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My face was practically on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, you have it all wrong! We weren’t, um, w-we weren’t doing anything like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “It’s fine to admit it. I like to think the Night Class is pretty sex positive. But you guys know you’re not allowed in the graveyard or in the forests surrounding our part of campus. And you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Clive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “You especially know how bad this looks with everything that’s going on right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Wait, with what going on?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Detention, tomorrow night. Separated. Clive, you’ll be doing dishes in the Night Cafe. And you’ll be cleaning the study rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Head back to your dorms and stay there for the night. We’re closing this part of campus for a couple hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox looked right at me, but his poker face was too good and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Something happened and now Rex and I are investigating. Now head home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “We’ll get out of your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “See you two lovebirds later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brain turned to mush and I was sputtering as Clive dragged me out of the office. (How could Nox think we were doing that?!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were on the doorstep of the dorm building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “If I told him the truth, he and Rex would make security tighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve given him a different excuse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “I don’t think he would’ve believed us if we gave him a different excuse. It’s fine. It’s not like he’s going to tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really hated that uncertain glint in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>We awkwardly made our way to our own dorm rooms. Clive murmured goodbye as I got off the elevator before him. The door to our suite was propped open and I could see Isabelle’s door was open. (Isabelle.) Would she be mad at me for standing her up? I poked my head into her room. She was sitting at her desk, working on something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle turned around and gave me a warm smile. Already, I felt relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Hey. Is everything all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, yeah. I’m really sorry I didn’t show up, I got caught up in something and got in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You got in trouble? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clive and I had to help his brother sneak back into his dorm and Nox caught us as we got back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to leave out Nox’s assumptions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, yikes. Talk about bad timing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad timing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah, we just had another accident so if you guys just got back, that looks pretty bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Accident?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’ve been having a lot of weird things happen on campus this semester. Today there was a fire in the potions lab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. It was a pretty big fre, apparently. We all had to be evacuated. I was a bit worried when I couldn’t find you, but if you were with Clive… And besides, you’re safe, and that’s all that matters! Although I can guess Nox was pretty mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he was mad, but I have detention tomorrow night after classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Bummer. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go have dinner then, but I guess that won’t work. How about we go back to the original plan and we just do homework here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and moved the extra chair right next to hers and shoved her stuff to the side of her desk. She patted the chair while she sat back down. I joined her at the desk, the strong familiar scent of cinnamon rolls filling my nose. I pulled my supplies out of my peram and carefully placed them so Isabelle would have enough room. We sat in silence for a few moments before Isabelle broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “So, how was the first day of classes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed and she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, was it bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel like I’m never going to catch up with everyone. They’re so talented…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Hey, don’t say that. You’re going to be fine. This is just your first day. Cut yourself some slack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only said it to appease her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “If you need help with anything, let me know. I’m not the best student, but I can help! Or I can make Dorian help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?! Thank you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Isabelle: “Don’t mention it! But how else did it go? Did you make any friends besides Clive? Or is it too soon to make friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made friends with Tsukasa. At least, I think we’re friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, Tsukasa is such a cutie pie. He’s a sweet guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he invited me to sit with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “A wholesome boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have Fandamilia and Zeus in my class, but you already knew that. I didn’t talk to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Good. It’s probably best not to get involved with either of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Viggo agrees with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Ah, hell. I forgot you have Viggo in your class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not like him either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I mean… I guess? I don’t know. I like his contempt for authority and how he does what he wants, but he’s a little… violent. And I can’t stand his frickin’ pipe, like stop doing magic with your vape and use a wand like everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What? I’m not wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t and that’s why it’s so funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle cracked a grin. We chatted for what felt like hours as we did our work. The sun was starting to rise as I went back to my dorm. After everything that had happened, my body felt like it was going to drop. When I woke up, I was going to have a good day. I was going to be rested, I was going to do well in classes, and I wasn’t going to let my detention get the best of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just had to stay positive about all of this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. High Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In response to the fire yesterday, the entire Night Class has to something none of us have ever wanted to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I walked into my classroom the next evening, everyone was in their normal spots. I could see Clive, but I didn’t want to make eye contact. I just took my spot next to Tsukasa and in front of Viggo. Tsukasa looked up from the note he was writing and gave me a friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Good morning, er, evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I’m glad I’m not the only one messing that up.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Tsukasa. What’re you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I’m just sending a Magic Note to my brother. Someone mentioned the fire to him yesterday and he’s been panicking since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa turned around and gave a sharp look to Viggo, who shrugged it off. Tsukasa sighed and finished writing before tearing the note off of the pad and letting it fly off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I wish you hadn’t said anything. My brother really worries about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “I just mentioned the fire off-hand to him. It’s not my fault if he freaks out and smothers you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you knew his brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “Yeah, I’m Azusa’s drug dealer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop saying that?! Just say ‘friend’ like a normal person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo laughed and cracked open a textbook. Clearly, he was done with us for now. Tsukasa pouted and turned back to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I didn’t see you in the evacuation yesterday. Were you already at the dorms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, it’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa opened his mouth, but the warning bell rang and Rex promptly came in, a large stack of books in his hands. He placed them down on the podium with a thud that made all of us look at him. He sighed and leaned onto the podium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I don’t like to be the bearer of bad news, but I got a job to do. If you haven’t already heard, there was a fire that caused significant damage to our potions lab yesterday. Even with magic, it’s going to take a couple of weeks to repair. Headmaster Randolph has talked with the professors and they came to the conclusion that until our potions lab is completely repaired and operational, we’ll be having potions classes in the Day Class’ labs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a bomb went off. Everyone started talking, most of them protesting from what I could hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “Are you kidding me?! Why do we need to use the stupid Day Class’ labs?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Hiro): “He just said why, Zeus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus: “Shut up, Hiro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You can’t expect us to make the trek all the way to the castle for just one class!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Guys, calm down. I know it’s less than ideal, but it’s all we have to work with. Schedules will be changing up a little. Potions will be made in everyone's final class and all classes you used to have after potions will be moved up accordingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “To minimize our time on the Day Class’ side of campus, everyone will be having potions class at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The protests were even louder and I lowkey wanted to put my hands over my ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “Why do we even have to use their lab? Can’t we just do potions classes in our classrooms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “The professors don’t want to risk having potions classes in classrooms because the kind of potions you’ll be learning have the potential to be dangerous and given all the destruction that's been going on, do you really think we can risk something catastrophic happening in a classroom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise started to lower and Rex sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I know this isn’t ideal. But the Day Class hardly uses their lab and we have nowhere else we can safely teach potions. We’ll start implementing this change tomorrow and I expect you guys not to mess around and get in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that sounded easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Classes went by without anything crazy happening, which I considered an improvement. Sure, I made mistakes, but as long as something wild didn’t happen and I only failed at the correct result, that was fine. At this rate, I was probably in better standing to become an official student.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day came for us to head to the Day Class’s side of campus. Rex looked exhausted before we even got there. He was in our homeroom, finishing drawing a magic circle on the ground and after casting a spell, it glowed a nice, calm blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Okay, this is how this is going to work. I’ve already explained your potions assignment. Everything you need is in the lab. This magic circle will transport you straight to the lab and once you get there, find a seat and stay there. Do not start until Professor Tsushima has given you the okay. Once you’re done with your assignment, flag down the professor and let her sign off on your work. After clean-up, use the magic circle to come back here. None of you are allowed to leave the lab and if you need to use the bathroom, you need to come back to the Night Class to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of rules made my head spin. I grabbed my pencil pouch and the handout and followed the other students as we made a line to go through the magic circle. I could see others stepping into it and falling through the floor, and although I knew it was safe, it still freaked me out. Tsukasa took a step in and disappeared and then it was my turn. I went for it, stepping in. It was like falling down those stairs again. My stomach dropped and there was that panicked feeling that comes with the downward rush, but instead of pain, I was just breathless. But as soon as I felt like I was falling, suddenly I was rising and I popped out of the ground in an unfamiliar room. Nox grabbed my arm and pulled me onto solid ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just nodded and he laughed. There were already a lot of students in the lab, waiting to go ahead. I grabbed a potions kit for my class from the counter and looked around for a place to sit. It looked like people were mixed up, upper- and underclassmen sitting together. A familiar mop of purple hair caught my eye and I found myself taking the seat next to Isabelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Fancy meeting you here, stranger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Ugh, you’re not funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I wasn’t saying hi to you, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and played with a sprig of thyme in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you working on today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Our class is working on a potion that will cancel most blood magic circles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That sounds hard.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What’re you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re working on a potion that can heal wounds from minor dark magic spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Aw, I remember doing that last year! It’s good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that didn’t make it feel great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “That’s the last of the students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Tsushima: “Good. Everyone, you can begin your potions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Finally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Stop being such a party pooper. It’s not every day we get to be in Day Class territory. Although I feel bad that Tsushima has to watch over us by herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex and Nox aren’t staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I doubt it. They’re probably helping the professors repair our own lab or they’re investigating the incidents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think it wasn’t an accident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Dorian, stop trying to scare our precious Unus student. It’s so not cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Oh, why shouldn’t I? We’re having fun, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to me with a devilish grin and I felt it all the way in the pit of my stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Seriously, knock it off, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Fine, fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back to work, but his words stuck with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would they be investigating the fire? Surely they would’ve figured out how it started by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Well, I think it was probably an accident, but we’ve been having some things happening around campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Someone’s been pulling pranks that have been causing pretty heavy damage to campus. No one’s gotten hurt, but it’s put us a little on edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would someone be pulling destructive pranks? Do they know it’s gonna end up that way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No idea. But Nox and Rex are probably looking into it just to be safe. But hey, no one was hurt in the fire and now we get to have a cool joint class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and it felt like sunshine warming my skin.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I looked over my handout, reading over the directions. It made sense on paper, but translating it to real life…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Okay. First thing’s first, I need to grind these pomegranate seeds.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I carefully counted them out and dumped them into my mortar and bashed the pestle on top of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m grinding up these pomegranate seeds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Uh, not going to lie, the way you’re doing it is, uh, making things harder for yourself. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle got up and put her arms around me, soft hands resting over mine as she moved my hands. That familiar cinnamon scent filled my nose and her silky hair tickled my face. My body felt like it was going to start shaking at any point. Man, was I really this touch-starved that Isabelle just helping me with something made it feel like I was going into shock? (I need to start hugging more people.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “If you hold the pestle like this and you twist it like that, you can get the grinding done a lot faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We ground the seeds up, Isabelle’s hands moving mine. I could feel her breathing, chest pressing into my back. It felt like she was breathing fine, so why was I the one that felt like I’d just ran a mile?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “See, that didn’t take any time at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of me and sat back down on her stool. My back suddenly felt cold without her hugging me. (I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to hug people more if this is how I’m reacting to one person touching me). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah, don’t mention it! I meant it when I said I’m here to help! And that if I couldn’t help, Dorian could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian gave her an exhausted look as Aika laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “You offered my help without talking to me first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You’re like, a god with magic, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Oh, I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>god…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips curled into a smile that made a shiver run down my spine. Aika rolled her eyes and lightly slapped at his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Dorian, stop being weird. I swear, you can be such a freak sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “It keeps things interesting, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “‘Interesting’ is not the word I would’ve chosen, but go off, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed as the three started bickering. It was nice background noise as I worked on this potion, grinding ingredients using the way Isabelle taught me and adding them to my small cauldron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and a man I’d never seen before strode in, hurrying towards Professor Tsushima. He had a stern expression and long black haired tied into a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “That’s Professor Schuyler. He mostly teaches Day Classes, but he teaches some Night Class courses every week or so.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Professor Schuyler was talking in low tones to Professor Tsushima, whose face drained in color. Nerves were bubbling in my stomach just watching the two. Professor Tsushima nodded and cleared her throat. Professor Schuyler left abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Tsushima: “I need to step out for a moment. Professor Schuyler is getting the Day Class Prefect to watch the class while I’m gone. I expect you all to behave or you’ll be getting a week’s worth of detentions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A murmur ran through the room as Professor Tsushima waited by the magic circle. As soon as Professor Schuyler came in, the two left the room. A tall, handsome blond man wearing that bright blue Day Class uniform walked in. If he weren’t scowling, he’d be even prettier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span> sir… Ow!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced over to the next table over to see Liza had elbowed Fandamilia in the ribcage at her muttering. The room was deathly silent, all talking suddenly gone as the prefect silently walked around the room. It was unnerving, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Klaus): “Aika Seaton? Dorian Fournier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yes? We’re over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika raised her hand and the man came over to our table. His piercing purple eyes were even more intimidating up close. I kept my nose to my handout, carefully prepping my potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Long time no see, Klaus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Likewise. Professor Schuyler told me you and Dorian would fill me in on the details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “He did? That doesn’t seem like him. Well, all the grades are doing different potions -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “No, not that. What’s this Night Class stuff Schuyler was talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all stared at him. Surely he had to know about the Night Class? He was a Prefect, after all...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Did… did you not know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “No, I didn’t! What is talking about, a secret class of students existing at the Academy?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Um, it’s really what it sounds like. We study dark magic, like, not blood magic or whatever but elemental dark magic, and you know the Ministry is super uptight on that, so we can’t exactly be public knowledge, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “I can’t believe I had to go to such extreme lengths to learn about dark magic yet you lot were right under my nose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah, I’m kind of surprised Headmaster Randolph didn’t tell you, what with your research and you being Prefect and all. I’ll lend you my class notes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said sarcastically. His gaze turned to the rest of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “And you all are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “This is my fiancé and my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The word warmed my heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Albert’s mentioned Dorian before, but I don’t know you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle and I introduced ourselves. Klaus grabbed a stool and stationed himself at our table. He and Aika chatted amicably, but I noticed not a lot of other students were talking asides from them coming to our table to have Klaus sign off on their potions. The lightheartedness from Klaus and Aika clashed with the tension in the room, but I couldn’t place why it made my stomach churn. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That’s the last of it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed behind to help Klaus pick up and clean the lab. Professor Tsushima nor Professor Schuyler ever returned to the lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “I’ll close the magic circle for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Thanks. I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the other students gone, it was actually really nice hanging out with Klaus, albeit he could be a little sarcastic and harsh. Maybe the other students were a little afraid of him? Dorian was the first to go, stepping through the magic circle. Isabelle waved goodbye to Klaus and stepped in after Dorian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’ hand gripped my shoulder and my stomach fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Good luck on passing the Judgement. You’ll need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned and my blood went cold. Aika rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh, stop being a dick, Klaus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face went from shock to anger in just a few seconds, but Aika didn’t wait for him to say anything. She pulled me out of his grip and into the magic circle with her. Again, there was the sensation of falling, then rising, and then we landed on the floor of a Night Class classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Whew, talk about tiring. How about we get something to eat at the Night Cafe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “You guys head without me. I think I’m going to go take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Okay. How about you, Dorian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’m going to go get a head start on a project I have due next Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Okay. Then I guess it’s just us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She linked her arm with mine and we split up from Aika and Dorian. Isabelle hummed to herself as we walked to the cafe. I wanted to lean into her as we walked. I didn’t feel tired, but maybe my body was. After all, I wasn’t used to teleporting places with magic circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Night Cafe was pretty packed when we got there. Everyone else must’ve had the same idea. Clive was sitting with Tsukasa in a corner booth, the two of them working on their homework while snacking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Hey guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle scooted into the booth, forcing both of them to move a little to accommodate us. I would’ve preferred it to just be us, but this was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Was that a tiring class or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the table and a pink smoothie appeared. I got some milk tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Are you kidding me? Everyone was so tense once Prefect Goldstein got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goldstein? You mean like the family that makes, like, every magical tool ever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah, he’s the middle son. The youngest is a Unus student like you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I can really see why people were intimidated. Suddenly, a Magic Note flew onto Clive’s book. He quickly unfolded it, read it, and was writing a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I don’t know how any of us managed to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Klaus isn’t that scary once you get to know him. I mean, I only met him today and know him through Aika and they go way back, but still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “But was it really him that made everyone freak out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Everyone was pretty tense before Professor Tsushima left. I thought it was something to do with the Day Class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle nodded before taking a drink of her smoothie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. You’re all transfer students, but you should probably know that the Night Class really hates the Day Class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?! We’ve barely even interacted with them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Not to psychoanalyze or anything, but I think it’s because a lot of students here were specially chosen from the Academy applicants to attend the Night Class, and a lot of us are inherently talented and have strong magic, but we can’t boast our education like the Day Class can. We get an arguably harder curriculum and more niche knowledge from a prestigious school, but we can’t tell anyone that. It’s probably frustrating. At least, that’s my take on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Yeah, well it looks like those jealousy issues have a body count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Lars just wrote to me about it. You know all those weird things happening around campus? Apparently one just happened on the Day Class’ side of campus and the Deputy Prefect got hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, is he okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “He’ll be fine, but his leg’s broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cringed. A fire destroying our lab was bad enough, but someone getting their leg broken? How much longer was it going to take for someone else to get hurt? What if Isabelle got hurt next? Or Aika, or Dorian, or Tsukasa, or Clive? Or even me? Who was going to be hurt next? And why were these things happening? Did they want to intentionally hurt us? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As scary as it was, I couldn’t see any motive behind what was happening in the Academy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hanging Out in a Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me and my new dormmates hang out in an unconventional way and I learn some stuff that’s kinda TMI.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(How do people function like this?) I dragged myself back to my dorm after a homework session with Tsukasa and Clive. I thought being nocturnal would be a lot easier than this and it’d get easier over time. You know, how normal things work. But my brain was mush and my feet could barely take any steps. I just needed a nap. Just a short nap to fix my exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to our suite was open and I could hear Aika making noises. (Hm. Are those vocal warm-ups?) I could see Dorian and Isabelle in our kitchen. Dorian was stirring something on the stove and Isabelle was at the table, make-up spread all over the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked up and Isabelle jumped up, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “There you are! I was about to come looking for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gestured to her face. Her foundation was several shades paler than her normal skin color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Today’s the Love Holiday so Aika’s going to be spending all night in graveyard scaring Day Class couples. We’re coming with to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a ghost too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’re all going to be ghosts. Except Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’m security and doing supply runs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supply runs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “We ran out of fake blood so I’m making some more. And some tea for Aika. She’s going to lose her voice by the end of the night if she’s not careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something soft bounced against my face. Isabelle was using a sponge to put that pale foundation on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Anyways, it’s all hands on deck. Let’s get you looking scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I think that’s impossible, but okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did a double take when Aika slipped into the kitchen. Her long white nightgown was shredded and was covered in what looked like fresh blood. Her face, like Isabelle’s, was several shades lighter. The remnants of fake blood were on her face and a giant gash mark wrapped around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Go back to resting. I’m not done yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’ll be fine. I wanna hang out with the cool kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plopped down into the chair across from me and Isabelle. Dorian sighed and fixed her some tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Thanks, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Take it easy, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite him grumbling, he sounded a lot softer than I’d ever heard him before. It tugged at my heart strings. It’d be awfully nice to have a partner.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After changing into something more spooky and putting copious amounts of blood on ourselves, we made our way to the graveyard. It was empty when we got there. Aika plopped down behind a large tombstone, head resting against the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “If you need a nap, just let us know and we can take over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m fine. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’ll head into the forest and keep an eye out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle sat a foot or so away from Aika behind another tombstone. She reached out for me and pulled me down onto her lap. Her arms wrapped around me. My heart pounded in my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yay, friends’ night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Friends night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(This should be fun!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “So how long are we going to be out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m supposed to be here until seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Seven? But you’ve been working since the Day Class got out of classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I know. I tried telling that to Rex but he insisted I work because Nox can’t right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I guess he can’t because of prefect stuff, but still, that’s kinda shitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “It is. But hey! We get to bond, just the three of us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it normal for Rex to work students that hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “No. I know he’s only asking me because he and Nox are looking into all the accidents going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “He told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “No, Nox told me about the investigation. I’m just guessing that’s why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told you that? He seems a little tight-lipped. When he was getting on mine and Clive’s case when we got caught sneaking out, he kept mentioning something to Clive but he wouldn’t tell me what it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah, Nox is like that. I just got it out of him because I’m good at getting information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What was Nox referencing… Wait. Dumb question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He kept saying that like, Clive should know how bad it looked that he was sneaking out, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh, yeah. There was an incident on campus the day Clive got here. The stairs exploded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stairs what?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah. Nox said it wasn’t close enough to getting him or Clive, but they had to call the professors to help repair it because they couldn’t enter campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t there more than one entrance to campus, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Not really. You can access campus through the mausoleum or from the dorms and that’s it. And we can’t get to the dorms because of the darkness surrounding our dorms. It’s a barrier that protects the Tower of Sorrow and we’re in the middle of the East Forest so it traps us in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s terrifying to think about… What if something catastrophic happens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “For a friends’ night, you guys are really bringing down the mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “My bad.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “So, uh, how are classes going? Are you feeling good about the Judgement?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Do I tell the truth or lie?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Don’t be nervous. Even if you don’t make it, you can still reapply. It’s never a game over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah. That’s what I hear, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Oof…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re not even sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “No, that’s what happens. I didn’t take the Judgement so I don’t know what that’s all about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t? Is it transfers only?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “No. I’m just one of the special cases. I’m a foreign exchange student so I didn’t have to take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Woowick. It’s nothing fancy. I just came here because the academy there is a shitshow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sad to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah. There’s a few wizards there, but because the magic in the area dried up, none of us can learn anything so we have to travel abroad to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. What about you, Isabelle? Where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, I was born and partially raised in the Ilgatto region, but I moved to a super rural village in northern Gedonelune when I was like, eleven? Around then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re all from far away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Yeah. But what’s life without some adventure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Are you homesick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I guess I am. I lost my parents when I was young, so I was living on my own. But I had a lot of friends back in my village and… Yeah, I guess I’m homesick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, hon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged me tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’re your family now. You don’t have to be homesick when we’re here with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I don’t think it works like that, Isabelle. Some people come from good homes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(What’s that supposed to mean?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I guess. But my point still stands. We’re here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, I was more concerned by Aika’s comment. But I didn’t have the luxury to ask about it. There was the brief sound of static and Aika reached into her pocket, pulling out a walkie-talkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was barely above whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Someone’s coming. I’ll kick up some fog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the walkie-talkie down and smiled at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “It’s showtime, nerds.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As we got into position, an ominous fog rolled into the graveyard. I peeked out from behind a tombstone. There was the lithe figure coming towards the gates. Isabelle grabbed my wrist and she pulled away from our tombstone to ones closer to the gates. I could get a better look at the lone figure. It was a very handsome and tall man in a black uniform I’d never seen before. (Dang, how many uniforms does this school have?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, I heard inhuman growling and my stomach dropped to the floor. From my hiding spot, I could see Aika levitating in the air, fresh fake blood all over her chest and nightgown. Parts of her body twitched unnaturally. But the guy didn’t flinch at all. He just kept walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Go away, human!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “What happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Isn’t it obvious?! I was murdered! Now leave before I decide to stop being nice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pulled a strip of paper out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika faltered in the air, dropping an inch before regaining her composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Er… You can’t help me! Leave me alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “Yes, I can. Tell me what I need to do to put your soul at rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Gosh, this is painful…) There was the clear look of confusion and terror in Aika’s eyes even though she still looked angry. Isabelle slumped next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “This is not going to end well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips brushed against my ear as she whispered to me and I couldn’t help but shiver at the light touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “Where is your body buried? I can have someone perform proper funerary rites. Do you need me to exact revenge for you? Just tell me what I need to do to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika’s furious facade was slipping and the confusion in her eyes was apparent. Isabelle sighed and got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Aika, he’s not buying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Get down! I can save this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “No, you really can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She touched down, night gown flouncing just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Listen, you can’t be in the graveyard. You have to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “No, I really don’t. This part of campus isn’t off-limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika looked dumbstruck. Isabelle and I joined the two, Isabelle sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Look buddy, I don’t know what you’re doing here, but you seriously need to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “Again, I don’t have to. Who’re you to tell me what to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m sorry about her. We’ve had a really long night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hardly believe my eyes. Just a moment ago, Aika looked like she’d been dragged out of a grave and ready kill. But now she was cute and pouty, wiping her hand clean before grabbing his upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “The truth is, my friends and I are supposed to scare people away from the graveyard. I really don’t wanna fail my job, so could you please leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “Not gonna lie, it’s cute you think that act’s going to work on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh, you’re good… I like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Yikes.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What are you even doing here? It doesn’t look like you came with anyone.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>??? (Azusa): “I’m not here for a hookup. I’m just trying to see my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Brother?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared harder at him. His eyes looked familiar…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you Tsukasa’s brother? Uh… I forgot your name, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “I am. I’m Azusa. Now can I please go see my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh. From the bottom of my heart, my bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “So, you’re posing as a ghost to keep Day Class students away from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Pretty much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “You’re pretty convincing but your improv is terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Don’t you have a brother to be visiting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian emerged from the fog, coming over to us and slinging an arm over Aika’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Jeez, this never ends. How many of you are there?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s just us four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a false alarm, Dorian. It’s Tsukasa’s brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Azusa, do me a favor and when you get back to your dorm, don’t tell anyone the ghost in the graveyard is fake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Got it. Your secret’s safe with me, ghost girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Have you been to the Night Class dorms before? You need someone to show you the way? I wouldn't mind helping you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Is that your guys’ schtick? Flirting with people after you scare them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “I’m good. I’ve been there before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “A shame, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Your loss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Or is it yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked before pushing past us, heading into the mausoleum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(What just happened?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… back to our stations?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I guess unless you two wanna go after your third.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “It’s tempting, but no. I’ve got a job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Yeah. We still got a few hours until sunrise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle sighed and put her arm around my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “All right. Then let’s get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, we went back to our spots. Isabelle and I sat shoulder to shoulder behind a large statue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I’m a bit confused and tired, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “About what? Aika failing? Believe me, I’m surprised to. I don’t think she’s ever failed before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the uh… Is her and Dorian flirting with other people happen a lot? Are they okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, that. They have an open relationship. They’re totally fine. From what Aika’s told me, it’s been like this since they got together and they’re both fine with it. But admittedly I don’t know the finer details of their agreement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: "Yeah. They really trust each other. It's goals, to be honest. To be able to trust someone that much. But yeah. Um… I don’t know, do you know what that’s like? Are you seeing anyone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm single. What about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: "Same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know why, but her answer made me feel giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: "It's nice to have someone to be the extra wheel with!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I can’t wait for you to pass your Judgement and join us officially!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Isabelle smiled like that, it was hard to feel down or worried. Even though I knew I should be worried about my Judgement, I just couldn’t find it in me to feel worried right now. Not with her smile and her arm around me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Painting the Town Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabelle and Aika invite me to sneak out and go clubbing with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The amount of relief I felt with the bell rang was insane. It was finally the weekend and I could get some actual rest this weekend. Well, I could when I didn’t have to work on homework. Which there was a lot. But still, I could finally get some rest and maybe get my sleeping schedule on track. The switch to being nocturnal wasn’t really working, to be honest. But maybe I just needed a few more days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to our dorm suite was open yet again. Quiet music flowed from our shared kitchen and when I poked my head in, Dorian was in the kitchen pulling various things out of our pantry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cooking something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “Uh, yeah? What else would I be doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just an icebreaker, jeez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(What was it with dudes at this school being so harsh?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’m making some comfort food. Aika’s period is supposed to start tomorrow, so she needs it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know if it was cute or weird he knew when she was supposed to start her period. Or that he felt this comfortable talking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Well, have fun cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started tying his hair up and I went into my room. I was just about to sit down when there was a knock on my door. (Maybe Dorian wants help?) But when I opened the door, it wasn’t Dorian. Isabelle and Aika stood in my doorway, dressed to the nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you guys get changed so fast? Classes just ended like thirty minutes ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m fast at getting ready for things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I did my makeup like this this morning. Anyways, we’re going out clubbing and you’re coming with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m not old enough to go to clubs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “That’s not a problem. We know a place where they don’t card.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hm. That makes me a little concerned. But maybe they just want someone to be the designated sober person in their group?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “I brought you some clothes to wear if you want. We’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved the clothes into my hands and they left, shutting my door behind them. I was tired, but maybe this would just be a quick trip, or something. Besides, it’d be fun to hang out with just the three of us. The clothes Aika brought over were strappy and tight. I threw a cardigan over it and after putting everything I needed into my peram, I headed back into the kitchen. Isabelle and Aika were in our kitchen as promised. Isabelle’s face lit up when I came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You look so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, reaching behind her and pulling her necklace away. She slipped it around my own neck, the metal cold against my skin..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “There you go! The look’s complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “All right Dorian, we’re heading to Hydrangea tonight. We’ll be back at like, five in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “You’re not going to Aces?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “No, Hiro and Tsukasa are coming with us and it’s not an all-ages night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “Right. Be careful, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “We will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a quick peck and we headed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’ll be meeting Hiro and Tsukasa in front of the dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess it wasn’t going to be just the three of us. Maybe we could go out another time. The door to the dorm suite next to ours opened and Fandamilia came out. She gave us one look and her face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Omigosh, are you guys going out?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “Uh, y-yeah, we are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Great! Give me a second to get my wallet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “Wait a mo -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Fandamilia already ducked back into her suite. Isabelle slumped and stomped her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “What was I supposed to do? Just lie to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yes! That’s exactly what you were supposed to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia was back, beaming at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Let’s go have fun tonight!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After meeting up with Hiro and Tsukasa, we made the trek through the forest and ended up on the outskirts of Gedonelune. Now it made sense why Isabelle and Aika weren’t wearing heels; this was definitely a trek. But eventually, we found our way to a decaying neighborhood and after ducking into an alley, we entered a small hole in the wall club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly bright. It looked more like someone's living room, but the again, I guess it couldn't been considering it was in what looked like a residential area. Lights were flashing and loud music made the floor shake with the bassline. There was already a decent-sized crowd on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “I’m going to go get drinks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even wait for us to respond before heading to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro: “Hey, Fandamilia, wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried after her. Isabelle glared at Aika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “It’s not my fault she tagged along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Let’s just go find a table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle grabbed my hand and we weaved through throngs of people. Her hand was so warm against mine and my heart skipped another beat. We all decided on a small booth in the corner, all of us shoulder to shoulder to try and fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “All right, give me drink orders and money and I’ll go get us drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “No need!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Fandamilia popped up, a tray laden with drinks in hand hands. Hiro looked exhausted behind her. She sat next to me, placing the tray in the middle of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “All right, strawberry daiquiris for Aika and Isabelle, water for Hiro because he’s a wet blanket, a zombie for Tsukasa, an Aunt Roberta for me, and I didn’t know what to get you so I just got you a mudslide. Oh, and I got a few rounds of shots for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro: “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t sound too happy, but took his water. At least the drink Fandamilia handed me looked pretty. It looked like a chocolate milkshake with streaks of chocolate syrup on the sides and pristine white whipped cream on top. Fandamilia’s drink looked like it should’ve been called mudslide since it looked like muddy water, but whatever. Fandamilia handed me two little shot glasses filled with something green-tinted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Wait, what are we chasing this with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “I figured out drinks would be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Don’t be silly! I do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That’s even more reason for us not to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “All right, cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All: “Cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a sip of the drink and tried not to spit it back into the cup. The taste of rotting acid was on my tongue and I swallowed what I had in my mouth and immediately went for my drink. The sweet chocolatey taste immediately washed out the taste of whatever I just drank. I coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that’s absolutely disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You’re not supposed to taste the shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going into my mouth, how am I not supposed to taste it?! Do I have to turn off my tastebuds or something?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “*Sigh* Here, I’ll finish your shot for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached over and took the shot glass, downing the rest of it with ease.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Okay, round two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to sit this one out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “That’s fine! I’ll take your shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m gonna sit this out too. I don’t care for tequila.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Oh, okay. I’ll take yours too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro: “No, no you aren’t. I’ll take Isabelle’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “No, you’re our designated sober person. I’ll have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro: “Suit yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle grabbed my shoulder and lightly squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “How about we go dance a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You’re leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I wanna get up and move around a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia’s smile seemed plastic and she just blinked at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Okie dokie then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scooted out of the booth and Isabelle put her arm around my shoulder, leading me to the edge of the dancefloor. Despite the high-energy music, people weren’t really dancing crazily like I thought they would. Isabelle grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to her. We started swaying with the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Sorry about Fandamilia. She kind of goes hard when it comes to drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you don’t like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “... No. We fell out because she’s ride or die for Zeus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of petty, Isabelle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That hurts, but I get it. Love puts rose-colored glasses on everyone. But she’s seen how he acts and she’s still ride or die on her own free will. She’s not being forced to love him or defend him and that’s what bugs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle’s eyes lowered and while I wanted to know more, something told me I shouldn’t ask. Maybe it was the alcohol, but something about what she said made my stomach knot a little. She sighed and pulled me into her, arms wrapping around my waist and chin resting on my shoulder. It felt like there was a weight on my chest and I had trouble breathing, but my heart was racing. I put my arms around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Man, I’m tired and we barely got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could leave if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We could. But I’d feel bad leaving everyone just because I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you shouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah, that’s true…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between us as we swayed to the music. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I didn’t know how much time passed, but eventually our feet started to hurt and we went back to our table. Fandamilia, Hiro, and Tsukasa were gone and Aika was sitting with an unfamiliar guy. He looked about our age and had piercing gray eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Zett? What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “Hey, Isabelle. I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d pop in for a quick drink. You should’ve told me you were out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “My bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t sound sorry at all, but still sat down across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “So, who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “This is mine and Aika’s new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly introduced myself and he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “Nice to meet you. So, Isabelle, everything going all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. I’m fine. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “Things are looking up. How’s Felicity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “She’s doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he grabbed Aika’s drink to take a sip, her eyes bugged out as she stared into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “What? Can’t I have a sip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “It’s not that, asshole. I see Nox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought I was going to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zett: “Oof. That’s my cue to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never saw anyone leave so quickly. It was as if he vanished into thin air. Isabelle was pushing me to get out and Aika grabbed our hands, pulling us towards an exit. But when I turned back, I couldn’t see it. We slipped out of the club, but as soon as the door shut, Nox appeared out of thin air, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “Fancy meeting you three here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Oh, hell. We’re really in for it.) Isabelle nervously laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Hi, Nox…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “You’re all really dressed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “Ugh, stop messing with us, Nox. Let’s just go back to campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started walking back towards the Night Class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “I can’t believe you guys let Fandamilia come with you. I can look over the fact you guys were so impatient to party you snuck out on an unapproved day. But I can't overlook you two bringing Millie here. Rex told me he found Hiro and Tsukasa trying to help her into the graveyard and she was barely coherent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “We didn’t want her to come. We were walking through the dorm and she invited herself along. You know how she does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “But you still could’ve told her no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “You two know she has a drinking problem and you let her come to a club. That’s really irresponsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We know, we know. Just tell us our punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “Detention for the next week, starting tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could’ve started crying right then and there. I’d been at the Academy for four days and I was getting detention again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The walk back was awkward and silent. Nox told us to get some sleep and report in for detention at ten the next evening. We all murmured our farewells and headed back to our rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wash this and then give it back, Aika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “That’s fine. Get some good rest, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun wasn’t up yet, but the sky outside looked like it was just starting to light up. I pulled my blackout curtains shut and sat down on my bed. Would all these detentions affect my chances of becoming an official student? I hoped they wouldn’t, but I had the feeling they would. I really needed to clean up my act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! From now on, no more sneaking out! I need to become an official student or all my hard work will go to waste!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the clothes I borrowed from Aika off and something cold touched my chest. (Oh no, I forgot Isabelle lent me her necklace.) I carefully undid the latch and put it on my pillow. Once I was done changing, I’d head over to Isabelle’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway wasn’t silent like I expected it to be. When I got close to it, I saw Isabelle’s door was open just a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “... glad everything’s fine at home. Everything’s going well on my end. So now can I please talk to Felicity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Oh, she must be on the phone with her family. I’ll just wait out here for her to finish up talking.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Hi, pumpkin! How was school this week? … Oh, I know, school’s really hard. Waking up early is bad. But is Daddy at least making you yummy breakfasts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Man, talk about a baby voice. It's really cute, though.) Isabelle’s voice was pitched up a little and she sounded softer than I’d ever heard her before. (Kind of weird to be calling your dad that at our age, but whatever.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’ll be home for summer break and then we can both play all day long.... I know, baby girl, Mommy misses you too. But I’ll be home before you know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Mommy?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like someone grabbed my lungs and squeezed all of the air out of them. (Isabelle’s a mom?! But she’s only a year older than me! Wait, then does that mean she’s taken?) A painful, dry ache creeped up my throat and my feet were moving of their own accord, taking me back to my dorm room. I dropped the necklace onto the floor and flopped onto my bed. Why did it hurt so much to breathe? Why did I want to cry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laid there, crying. All of my past memories with Isabelle kept creeping up. Her making me cupcakes, walking me to class, hanging out with me in the graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our conversation came back to me. She’d said she was single then. But from what I just heard…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know what to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears seeped into my pillow. I quietly cried into my pillow, eventually falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting in trouble, I report for detention and another incident happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The polite knocking at my door woke me up. I groaned, head throbbing and stomach feeling a little sick. I didn’t drink that much, so why did I feel so sick? It was like I had to drag myself out of bed, my body sluggish as I got up and opened the door. Tsukasa stood in my doorway, a small bag hanging over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukasa? Is everything okay? What time is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moved aside, letting him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “It’s almost eight. I’m fine, but how are you? You look sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Thanks…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night was a little rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as he pulled an extra chair over to my desk. He started unloading his bag, pulling out bowls, spoons, and some food containers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I thought you might be hungover, so I brought you breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(This boy is too good for this world.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I don’t mind! I just hope you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat next to him and he placed a container full of a lumpy, too-white substance. The top almost looked like there was a gloss over it. He dumped a small bowl of diced pears and bananas onto it serving himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “It’s rice porridge and fruit. Hiro told me people in Queensblade eat fruit to get over hangovers. I just thought you’d need some carbs and made the porridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queensblade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I don’t know what people in Gedonelune do for hangovers, so I asked Hiro. But he didn’t know either since he’s from Queensblade, so he just told me what he knew. I’d give you umeboshi since people back home say it’s a good cure, but I thought the taste might be a little too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umeboshi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “It’s pickled fruit. I don’t think other countries pickle fruit, so I don’t think I’d even be able to get any in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I’ve never heard of pickled fruit before.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Tsukasa had his own breakfast, I took my spoon and dug in. The porridge was incredibly mild and watery. It was not the greatest thing, but the pears and bananas made it good. I glanced over at Tsukasa’s bowl. He had what looked like huge globs of something red over small puffs and a piece of toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you eating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Oh, it’s corn cereal with some strawberry jam mixed in. Azusa says it’s too much sugar for breakfast, but if you don’t have sugar in the morning, how are you supposed to have the energy to do anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I mean, I guess they’re both right…)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After finishing breakfast, Tsukasa and I headed over to Nox and Rex’s office. Nerves ate away at my stomach. I knew they weren’t going to ask me to do anything unreasonable, but still. Or maybe I was just sick from drinking last night. I wasn’t really sure. Tsukasa knocked on the door and Nox yelled for us to come in. As soon as we opened the door, Nox was on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Perfect timing. Tsukasa, I need you to come with me. There’s some issues with the forest animals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Oh, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept talking as they left the office. I glanced over at Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Tsukasa can talk to animals and Nox needs to figure out why animals are trying to get into the dorm gardens and destroying our fences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I didn’t know Tsukasa could do that.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “All right, your punishment for today is cleaning classrooms. Start with room 1-A and end with room 1-F.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex handed me some cleaning supplies and I hauled them to my first classroom. When I opened the door, I saw Hiro already working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from the chalkboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “I guess we’re going to be working together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed the window cleaner and a rag and got to work. The room felt silent and my mind wandered. (Hiro’s friends with Isabelle. Does he know about Felicity? Or Isabelle’s boyfriend?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hiro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you known Isabelle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Not long. Just the beginning of the semester. My sister helped me move into the dorms and she and Isabelle hit it off, so Isabelle became my friend as a default.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Then maybe he doesn’t know either…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just wondering how well you knew her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “I don’t really know her all that well. It’s not like we’re best friends, or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “What’s up? You look like you’re disappointed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I? I’m sorry. I was just, um… I was just wondering if you knew if she was seeing anyone, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Why don’t you just ask her yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I can’t tell him I was eavesdropping…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “I’m not exactly the guy to go to for advice, but if you want to learn more about Isabelle, you should ask her about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s kind of intimidating…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “You’re not going to get a girlfriend if you don’t talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?! G-Girlfriend?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “It’s kind of obvious you like her. Or maybe I’m just used to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Used to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “My sister’s gay and I’ve had this conversation about her with a lot of girls, asking if she’s single or what she likes. Just go talk to Isabelle. She’s not scary and you’ll feel better talking to her about her personal life than you would with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But do I really like Isabelle like that? Is this love or am I just so starved for friendship that everything feels so intense? But even if I do like her, it’s not like she’d return my feelings. Especially if she’s with someone.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t say anything to her about this, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “*Sigh* No, it’s just between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that sigh for?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hiro could answer, a loud crash that shook the windows swept through the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro and I rushed to the door and at the end of the hallway, we could see smoke pouring out of the Night Cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We took off running. The closer we got to the Night Cafe, the better we could see the flames that lurked behind the smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiro: “Go get Rex and Nox! I’ll take care of this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even wait for me to reply. He drew some kind of character in the air and as I turned around to run to the Prefect’s Office, I could hear him chanting spells in Hinomotan. I blew through the hallway and didn’t bother to knock on the door, bursting through the door. The sound of the wooden door hitting the stone walls was ear-shattering and Rex fell out of his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a fire in the Night Cafe! Hiro’s fighting it on his own!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex scrambled to his feet and was out the door. We ran back to the cafe. Thick grey smoke still hung in the air and Hiro was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiro?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex took out his wand and went into the Cafe. I did the same, carefully following after him. Some tables towards the back were still on fire as Hiro doused some booths with water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Globus Aqua!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water washed over the tables and I went into the kitchen. The gas stove was one and still roaring. I turned it off and looked around at the damage. Black ashes covered the burners and I could only guess what might’ve been used to start this fire. I steadied myself to tackle the rest of the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O water, invoke a tidal wave and engulf my enemies! Globus Aqua!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I focused all my magic into my wand, imagining water spraying out and covering everything. A large spray of water came from my wand and I put everything out. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Good job. Now come on. You shouldn’t be in this smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rex led Hiro and I away, I glanced around the Night Cafe. The fires were all out, but everything was heavily scorched. Did the potions lab look like this after its fire? I couldn’t help but wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I’m glad Hiro and I were able to find this before it got too bad, but…) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this rate, the Night Cafe was going to be out of commission, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our campus nurse had to tend to Hiro more than me. I just got to breathe a little extra oxygen and got sent back to my dorm with some aloe vera for my burnt fingertips. But I felt tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Was this another incident? Why the heck were these things happening? Someone could’ve gotten seriously hurt. The idea of Isabelle or one of my friends getting hurt stung worse than any burn could. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Loud knocking woke me up from my accidental nap. I shot up in bed, stomach rolling uneasily. I turned my lights on and got out of bed. Isabelle stood in my doorway, the scent of her cinnamon roll setting spray mixing with something strong and savory coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Dorian finished making dinner. It’s curry bread and salad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Let me throw a robe on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I went over my dresser, Isabelle wandered into my room, standing by my desk. I remembered the talk I had with Hiro earlier and heat started to burn at my cheeks. He was right. If I was going to get any information about Isabelle, I’d have to ask her myself. Even if it made me nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at the small bottle of aloe vera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there was a fire in the Night Cafe earlier and I helped Hiro and Rex put it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really hurt. My fingertips are a little burnt so the nurse gave me some aloe vera, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Were you by there when it happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Hiro and I were cleaning some classrooms and heard a loud noise and we found it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paused, yanking my robe out of a drawer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really wish these things would stop. Someone’s bound to get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know. It’s really putting everyone on edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda want to look into it. There’s got to be something that Nox and Rex are missing. They’re both smart and I just don’t get how they don’t have this solved yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You’re going to start investigating it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It just got me thinking how devastated I’d be if you or Aika or Dorian got hurt. I want to at least try to figure out what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Not to be the mom friend, but I really don’t think that’s a good idea. Shouldn’t you be focusing on your Judgement? You’re not an official student yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather have everyone safe than become a student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Honey…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You need to stay out of this. Whoever’s doing this clearly doesn’t care if they hurt people and what if you get hurt? Hurt even more than you already have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I got hurt because I was protecting you, I wouldn’t mind it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, I would!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My breath got caught in my throat. Isabelle had never raised her voice at me before. Her hands shook as her grip got tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re trying to protect me. Look, I know you’re scared, but I’m sure Nox and Rex are doing their best. I’m sure they’re going to catch whoever’s behind this soon. So please, don’t put yourself into danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes seemed glossy and her lower lip trembled. There was no convincing her, was there? Fear and sadness was written on her face. I could only give her one answer, even if it was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Okay. I’ll stay out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle shakily exhaled and gave me a small smile. She pulled me into a warm hug, chin resting on my shoulder. Again, I felt those butterflies in my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m so happy. I just want you to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words drove a knife into my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I’m so sorry, Isabelle.)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle and I acted like nothing happened during dinner. We just ate, told jokes, and had a good time. But as soon as we went back to our rooms, I went straight to my desk. The clock said it was around eight in the morning and I hoped I wasn’t going to be waking him up. I took out my notepad of Magic Notes and began to write.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Deputy Prefect Sigurd: I’m sorry to hear about your leg injury and I hope you’re doing better. I don’t really know how to say this without it being overwhelming or sounding like I’m a raving lunatic, but there’s a lot of things you don’t know about this school. Which is fine, since I don’t either. I’m a student from the Night Class, a secret student body that studies elemental dark magic. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Prefect Klaus, since he’s aware of the Night Class. I heard you were injured suspiciously. Truthfully, we’ve been having a lot of suspicious “accidents” around the Night Class, but our prefects haven’t been able to figure out who it is. I think this is an issue that’s going to end up affecting all student bodies and as such, I’d like to talk to you about your accident and try to gather more clues. I want to help them solve this and stop these “accidents” before someone else gets hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PS: I’m sorry for writing to you so early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew it sounded like garbage, but how else was I supposed to explain everything? I tore the note off and it transformed into a butterfly and flew off. Now I just had to wait. I put my pen down and decided to go ahead and change into pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I changed and got in bed, grabbing a textbook and studying a little while waiting for a response. I got a few pages in when a Magic Note flew in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and unwrapped it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the little Night Class Detective: Don’t worry, Klaus has told me the Night Class exists, so you don’t sound like a lunatic to me. But I agree with you. This looks like this is going to affect both classes and personally, I want to know who’s behind this. How about we meet up and talk about this more in-depth? I’d be willing to show you around our side of campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regards, Sigurd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PS: My leg’s been better. I’m still going to need this cast for another month though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PPS: You don’t have to call me Deputy Prefect Sigurd. It’s kind of a mouthful, isn’t it? Calling me Sigurd is totally fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bit my lip. I wanted to meet up, but I couldn’t risk sneaking out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sigurd: I’d love to meet up! Unfortunately, I’ve already gotten in trouble twice because of sneaking out and because I haven’t passed my Judgement yet, I’m kind of scared to break more rules. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Little Night Class Detective: I’m perfectly content to come to you. Could you give me directions to your dorm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sigurd: I can! I also don’t want to volunteer him, but I know Lars Lagrene knows the way to our campus. His brother Clive is a Night Class student and he’s actually part of the reason why I got caught sneaking out. He could help you over here. And I know Azusa Kuze has a brother in the Night Class as well so he might be able to help you if Lars can’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Little Night Class Detective: Thanks for letting me know. I’ll go talk to them and see what they know. How about I come over around five this evening? I can bring dinner if you’d like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sigurd: That sounds great! Keep me posted if you end up needing directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Little Night Class Detective: Will do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My body felt like it was vibrating. I may not solve the mystery tonight, but surely I was going to get some information. I set my alarm and then got in bed. I was giddy as I laid down and tried to get a little bit of sleep. After all, I’d need to wake up early in order to ask Sigurd everything he knew.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Meetup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making up my mind about investigating these incidents, I meet up with Sigurd to get to the bottom of his accident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My alarm went off way too early. At least, that’s how it felt. I had thirty minutes to get ready. I opened my windows and the sunset filtered into my room. There were no Magic Notes waiting for me. (Hopefully, Lars is going to help him here). Slowly, I started getting ready. The clock kept ticking, inching forward to five. I had just finished getting dressed when a Magic Note flew in. I grabbed at it and quickly unfolded it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Little Night Class Detective: I’m just getting to the mausoleum. Will you meet me outside your dorm building?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sigurd: Yes, I’ll be there waiting!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I sent it off, I grabbed my wand and hurried downstairs. The dorm was eerily quiet as I made my way to the front door. The sunset filtered through the trees and the forest seemed so serene. If it wouldn’t be hard for Sigurd to sit on the ground, it would’ve been a nice evening for a picnic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, three figures appeared in the entrance to our front yard. I recognized Lars and Azusa, but beside him was a tall man I didn’t know. He had a mop of purple hair and a lithe build. He was in crutches, so it had to be Sigurd. Lars waved eagerly to me as I approached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “Hey! Long time no see! How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thanks. And thank you for bringing Sigurd here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars: “No problem! I couldn’t pass up a chance to see Clive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “I’m here for the same reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “So, you’re the little detective? It’s nice to meet you in person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd extended a hand and I quickly shook it. We all went back into the dorm, Azusa, and Lars splitting off to go visit their brothers. It was pretty sweet that they were coming to visit. (It makes me wish I had siblings…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “So, shall we go to your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got into the elevator and went to my room, being careful to stay as quiet as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go ahead and sit at my desk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Don’t mind if I do. I brought some food like I promised. I hope you like pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it! Let me go grab some plates from the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once we got everything set up, Sigurd started talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Thanks again for having me. I know this was kind of short notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all! I’m just glad you’re willing to talk to me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Of course. If this becomes an issue in the Day Class, we’re going to have to work together eventually, anyway. So, what do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly happened? I never heard the story outside of you getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I was out patrolling the grounds around the castle, making sure no one was out after curfew -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have curfew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “You don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We don’t have a curfew or lights out. Our only rules are no visits to the Day Class and we can’t go to town Monday through Friday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “You’re going to make me wish I was a Night Class student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “But yeah. I was out patrolling and there was a loud cracking sound and the next thing I knew, one of the gargoyles from the roof was coming towards me. I tripped trying to get out of the way and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced, glancing down at his leg. (That sounds absolutely terrifying. If Sigurd hadn’t been able to get away from it in time...)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Yeah. I’m just glad Professor Schuyler was close by when it happened. And that he got help. I’m pretty sure most of my leg bones got shattered, but they’re mostly back together again now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad too… So, uh, did anything seem weird before the gargoyle fell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “No, everything was fine. It was a typical night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Maybe this was going to be harder to investigate than I first thought…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Some of the professors have looked into it and they haven’t told me or the other Prefects much, but they did mention they don’t think it was an accident. I’m afraid I don’t know much more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Maybe I could ask Sigurd to take me to the castle and I could look around?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I could ask for the notes taken on it, but I don’t know if I’ll get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I’d send a copy to your prefects too, but I can try and get you one too. Although I have to ask, how come you’re not working with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I mean, we’ve been having lots of ‘accidents’ here and they haven’t been stopped yet. So I figured there was something they were missing and maybe I could figure it out.”’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “*Chuckle* So you’re really playing detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I just think it’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Cute?!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I mean, I like your tenacity. I hope you solve this and if you need any help, let me know. It’s kind of personal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd and I grabbed our dishes and went to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to help me wash dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “No, I want to. And also I wanna see the rest of your dorm. I can’t believe your dorm is like this. It’s cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the Day Class that different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Yeah. We have a communal kitchen and bathrooms for everyone in the dorm. We also don’t have this suite situation. And we’re also separated by gender and except for Halloween, we can’t visit other dorms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s weird. Ours are co-ed and I actually have a male dormmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s my friend Aika’s fiancé. They room together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “That’s… That’s really weird. What if they break up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Yeah, that’s not happening. We’ve been engaged for eight years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?! Dorian?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dropped a plate into the sink. Dorian stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. But as he met eyes with Sigurd, he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I didn’t know our little Unus student invited someone over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Dorian. We were just talking about stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “I’m not mad, although I’d like it if you didn’t talk about me or Aika to other people. You just work faster than I thought you would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian just laughed, heading over to our fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “What do you think it means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Whatever. Is your boyfriend joining us for breakfast or can I just make the usual amount of food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend! Sigurd, tell him! … WHY ARE YOU SNICKERING LIKE THAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “You guys are pretty entertaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud yawn from the doorway caught my attention. Isabelle stood in the doorway, eyes glossy with sleep. Her eyes went from me to Dorian and then to Sigurd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “It’s our little baby Unus student’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The venom in her voice chilled me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend, I keep telling you that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Oh my God, you guys are so loud… Oh, we have a guest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika appeared behind Isabelle. She looked confused more than anything. Isabelle pushed past her and a second later there was the loud slamming of a door. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “What the hell did you do, Dorian?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Why are you blaming me? I was just teasing them about their friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “You damn well know why you can’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, locking eyes with Sigurd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I’m sorry about that. She’s just been under a lot of stress lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “It’s fine. I think I’ll head on out now. I’ll keep in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Sigurd left, the tension was still high between the three of us. Aika gently grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Isabelle’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Go talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Isabelle, let me in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later and the door opened a smidge. Aika swung it open and shoved me inside. I collided with Isabelle, both of us toppling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Aika, you bitch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle glared at the door, which had been swiftly shut. I pulled away from her. unsure of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle avoided my eyes, staring off to the side. A tense silence hung in the air. I didn’t want to push her to say anything, but I wanted to know what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “... How long have you been seeing him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That guy. How long have you been together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not seeing each other. He just came over because I wanted to learn more about the Day Class and who better to learn from than a prefect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone stung me. I didn’t even think Isabelle was capable of being so vicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really! I’ve only been here a couple of days and I only hang out with the Night Class. Why would I have a partner from the Day Class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shoulders slumped, arms folded in front of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I guess that’s true, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I mean, I don’t know you as well as I’d like to. You could’ve met him a long time ago. I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally just met him today. He just came over to talk. Listen, I’m sorry. I’ll ask permission first before having someone visit, it’s just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That’s not my problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not? Then what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I… Ugh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands to her face, groaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I! Hate! Feelings!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle, what’s going on?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I… I have a crush on you, okay?! I was jealous, okay?!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You like me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butterflies in my stomach started acting up again, but amidst them, there was something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you were jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know it’s not good to react like that and I’m sorry. But as I said, I was jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that kind of hypocritical?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a boyfriend but you got jealous because you thought someone was interested in me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What are you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> men like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard you a few nights ago! You were on the phone with your boyfriend and your daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle’s face clouded over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You heard that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to return your necklace to you and your door was open and I heard you talking to them over the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Isabelle brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “He’s not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I absolutely hate him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Felicity’s my daughter, you’re right about that, but for that man… it’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was stunned. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s no use keeping it a secret now. But what I tell you stays between us, okay? I don’t want anyone else knowing about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Isabelle's Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabelle opens up to me and tells me about her past as well as a shocking secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember me mentioning there was gonna be heavy stuff talked about in this fic, well yeah, this is it. TW: child grooming, sexual abuse, domestic abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I ran away from home when I was eleven. I don’t remember what it was even over, to be honest. It was probably something stupid. I just remember being upset with my parents and I left in the middle of the night. I wandered from town to town, eating what little food I’d packed and sleeping in alleys. It was hard, but I didn’t want to go back home for whatever reason. I was up in northern, rural Gedonelune when a man approached me. He looked nice and he took me to a cafe and let me eat as much as I wanted. We talked and I told him I’d run away. I really should’ve minded that whole ‘Stranger Danger’ thing, but I was hungry and I didn’t have any money. He told me if I needed a place to stay, I could stay with him. I was such an idiot back then. I thought it was a great idea and so I went to go live with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t stupid. You were just trusting someone. You shouldn’t blame yourself for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I guess. It’s just… hard not to think that. His house was in the mountains away from other people, but it was nice at first. He let me eat as much food as I wanted and he bought me all the clothes I could ever want. But… Then he started getting weird. He told me how mature I was for my age, how I wasn’t like other people, how special I was. I just ate that shit up. Sure, some of it was weird, but I thought that maybe he was just bad at expressing himself, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “When I turned thirteen, we had a ‘wedding.’ It’s not legal at all, thank goodness, but he got me a little white dress and we did vows and all that. He said it was important and would keep us together forever, but even then I knew it wasn’t binding at all. I wanted to leave so badly, but I didn’t know where I was and living in the mountains, I couldn’t easily get to town. Not to mention he never left me alone, so I never had a moment to get away from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “After he ‘married’ me, he started getting handsy with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Whenever I tried to tell him to stop, he’d just remind me that he could kick me out and that he was looking out for me and if I didn’t go along with it, I’d be back on the streets. He said he loved me and this is what people in love did, but I never loved him. Even then I knew I didn’t like men like that. Somehow, I got pregnant quickly. I was still thirteen when he got me pregnant with Felicity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirteen?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. I’d missed my period and he got me a pregnancy test when I told him about it. I  started my period a few months before I ran away. My mom always told me if I didn’t get my period, there was something wrong and I needed to tell her so she could take me to the doctor. But he just came back with a test and… yeah. He looked so surprised when it came back positive, but he seemed happy about it. I wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I can imagine.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s awful to say, but I resented Felicity during the pregnancy. I knew it wasn’t her fault, but I hated being pregnant. Everything hurt and I had to go undergo medical treatments every week because I got pregnant so young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t the doctors say anything? Didn’t they realize what situation you were in?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No. He just got a whole bunch of books on pregnancy and took care of me himself. The only time I ever saw a midwife was when I gave birth. He lied and said I was fifteen and his pregnant daughter. I developed really quickly when I was younger, so it wasn’t too hard to believe that I was older. I don’t think the midwife had any reason to believe something was wrong. He’s good at tricking people and I was too involved in the whole birthing process that I didn’t even think about getting help. I just wanted to live through childbirth. And I did. I had a healthy little girl. That man picked out her name, he said it was a name dear to him. I’d never really thought of names so I just went ahead and let him name her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you change her name if you could?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Maybe. I still don’t know what I’d like to name her. I’ve never thought of her being anything other than a Felicity. Soon after I gave birth, he suggested I give him sole custody of her. He said that it would just make more sense. I knew he wasn’t telling me the whole story even then, but I honestly didn’t want to fight him on it. I wasn’t attached to her like I am now, so I signed away sole custody to him. I don’t know, maybe I hoped that meant he’d let me go home. That maybe he’d just been using me to get a kid and now that I gave him one, I could go home. But he didn’t. I’m still her mom and I was still captive in his home, but legally, he adopted Felicity and he’s her only legal guardian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No. Thank God he’s not. He really took to being a dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I really hate to admit it, but he’s a great dad. He really adores Felicity and absolutely spoils her. He takes care of her by himself when I’m attending school. I really miss her, but I know he wouldn’t hurt her. It honestly still surprises me. From how it sounded whenever he’d talk about it, he never planned on being with ‘someone like me’ or a dad and he barely remembered his own, so I never expected much from him. And yet here we are. Things got better after I had Felicity. I was allowed out more and he’d take me into town, buying me whatever I wanted. That’s actually where I met Nox. His grandmother’s sister lived in our town and he’d visit every so often. But that man always made me lie and say I was his daughter and Felicity was my little sister, so he doesn’t know any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nox knows Felicity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. He adores her too. She’s basically his little sister. Which I’m happy for, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I love Nox, he’s a brother to me, but I wish I’d never met him. We would hang out in town and that man would join in sometimes, and that’s when he learned about the Night Class and the Academy.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That man always had a weird obsession with the Academy and when he learned about the Night Class, he was adamant that I apply. I thought it was weird. I hadn’t been to school in years and it was so far away, but he was really pushing for me to apply. He learned how to enroll from Nox and next thing I knew, that man was telling me he’d sent in an application in my name and that the entrance exam was in a week. I went and passed and got my Acceptance Letter, even though I messed up in my Night Class admittance interview. Felicity’s dad was thrilled and made me go. To be honest, I don’t really like school, but I was safe - I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe here. He’s not near me, and I can be myself, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started streaming from her face. My stomach was violently churning as she told me her story. I carefully got up and sat next to her, putting my arms around her shoulders. She reached out and clung to me, hands shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you that scared of the incidents going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No, that’s not it. I just… Headmaster Randolph was so kind to me. I originally got accepted into the Day Class, but that man insisted it wasn’t good enough and I had to be in the Night Class. He made me go talk to the headmaster and get transferred into the Night Class. And Randolph was just so sweet, he really heard me out and let me transfer. And now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started sobbing into my shoulder. My heart broke for her. I just held her close and let her cry on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I can’t believe I’m repaying him like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle sobbed even harder. I just held her, letting her work it all out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’ve been causing the accidents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My blood turned to ice. Isabelle, causing the accidents? No, how could she do something like that?! I thought of the Night Cafe fire and Sigurd in crutches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle, what are you talking about?!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I don’t want to do it, but he’s making me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was raving, words slurring and stuttering as she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, just breathe. Just breathe for a moment and then let’s talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried even harder, but slowly, her sobs got gentler and gentler until she was just sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m behind it all. I’m the one setting fires and blowing things up and shit. I didn’t want to do any of this, but he’s making me. He told me if I didn’t do it, he’d take Felicity away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Her father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why on earth would he want you to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Can you get me some tissues, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My legs were numb, but I managed to stumble over to her desk and grab a box of tissues. I didn’t want to believe Isabelle was capable of all of this, but here she was, admitting to it. She quickly took some and wiped the tears from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I don’t know. He just told me there’s something very precious on campus that he wants access to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Before I came back for this school year, he told me I needed to create huge catastrophes that would get the attention of Day Class students and any visitors. Honestly, I think he’s completely lost it. He kept talking about how if the Night Class became public knowledge, it would get all the staff canned and then he could apply for a teaching position and get full access to campus. And I kept trying to tell him that we didn’t have to go with such a stupid plot and he could just have me look for whatever it was, but he refused to tell me what he wants exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is he even qualified to teach?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well, he did homeschool me in magic, so I guess he is. I just don’t want to risk Felicity being taken away from me. He has legal custody of her and if he took her, there’s no way I could ever get her back. I hate doing this, but there’s nothing I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not rat him out to the police? Or Headmaster Randolph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m scared if someone investigates him, he’s going to find out and take her and run. I can’t fight him on this. I just need to do what he says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Aika and Dorian? Can’t they help you fight back against him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “They…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell silent and my stomach dropped to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they your accomplices or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yes. They know everything and they’ve been helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(No wonder she didn’t want me to investigate. She thought I might get too close considering I’m living with all of them.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t they tried to get you away from your abuser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh, Aika swore to me she’d slit his throat whenever she sees him. And Dorian…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tensed up a bit, looking away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Dorian’s hands are tied and this is all he can do. But I know he’d help Aika kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I won’t tell them you know. I never wanted to get you involved. Hell, I didn’t want them involved either. But Dorian found out, and… well, you know what happened.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t stand around and let Isabelle keep causing accidents, but what in the world could I do to help her? Before I could say anything, there was a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Hey, guys, you got like thirty minutes before classes start. You’re gonna be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost scary how normal she sounded when she replied. As if she hadn’t been crying. As if she hadn’t told me she’d been causing the destruction around campus. We jumped to our feet. I turned to leave, but Isabelle grabbed my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Please keep this a secret. No one can know any of this, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Okay, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed my hands and let go. I left, feeling numb and overwhelmed. It was as if someone had placed a boulder on my shoulders. As I got dressed in my uniform and headed to class, all I could think about was Isabelle. There had to be a way to get her away from that creep and stop her causing all these awful things to happen. But how? How could I save Isabelle from this?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After classes, Isabelle comes and gives me a warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a fog around my mind. How I got through the day, I don’t know. I was on autopilot, getting through classes without thinking about them much. Isabelle was the only thing on my mind. There had to be a way to help her. If I couldn’t go to authorities with this, there had to be a way to convince Isabelle this isn’t the way. But what could I do? I don’t have any resources to go out and save Felicity and get her somewhere safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(This whole situation is horrible…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Uh, hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt something hard hit my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Viggo, you can’t just hit people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “And with your bong, no less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “It’s a pipe, dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “That’s what I said. A bong. Anyway, are you getting up anytime soon? Class is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around and sure enough, we were the only students left in our classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started getting my things together. Viggo rolled his eyes and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo: “For someone who needs to focus on passing their Judgement, you sure weren’t paying attention today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Was it that obvious?) Viggo left before I could say anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Are you okay? You seemed really out of it today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I can’t tell him about Isabelle…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Is it because of Sigurd, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Yeah, what did he want, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just wanted to know more about the Night Class. He and Prefect Klaus apparently didn’t ever get the full picture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was surprised how easy the lie came to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you guys tired too? Your brothers came over too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Yeah. Lars can be exhausting sometimes. I’m going to go back to my room and take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “That’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “My brother stayed for a long time as well. He brought me my medication and we hung out for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medication? Are you sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Sort of. I get sick really easily so I’m on medication that keeps me from getting sick in the first place. I only have to take it once a month, but I have to inject it and it’s easier for Azusa to give it to me than for me to do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “That sounds like a hassle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “It is. But I’d rather get shots than get sick all the time. The last cold I got, it felt like I was dying and I don’t want to go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>We left the classroom and went into the empty hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “Jeez, this place is a ghost town once classes end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I guess everyone must be back at the dorms since the Night Cafe’s closed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “That sounds about right. I hope people stay quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I don’t think it works like that here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive: “*Sigh* You’re right. Well, I’m going back to the dorm. I’ll see you guys later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “See you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “We should probably hurry to the Prefect’s Office for detention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go run to the bathroom real quick. Head on without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Okay. See you in a few.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We parted ways. I made a quick pit stop to the bathroom (it was also deserted; I guess Tsukasa was right) and when I came out, I caught a flash of lavender hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I peaked around the corner and caught a glimpse of Isabelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She perked up and turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That’s where you went. I’ve been looking all over for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strode over to me and pulled me back into the bathroom. She bent over, looking under the stalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’re alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one’s in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Good. Listen, I need you to stay far, far away from the library today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m going to be doing some business there and I don’t want you to get hurt. So stay away from there, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… Wait, are you going to do something there?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. So when you get chores today, make sure you’re not near the library. Oh, and if Nox asks, you know I’m sick and you’re hoping I’m feeling better. I stayed home today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle, do you really have to do this? I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I already told you, I have no choice but to do this. I just hope no one gets hurt and this is the final thing I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’ll be okay. Just promise me you’ll stay safe, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had no choice. I had to lie to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll stay away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step back, hands still on my shoulders. Her smile was a sad one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left without another word.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>My mind was racing. I had to do something to stop her, but what? I just stared after her, unsure of what to do. I couldn’t go to Rex or Nox with this. I couldn’t ask for anyone’s help. If I was going to stop her, I’d have to do it myself. Maybe I could reason with her more, and if that didn’t work, I could just put the fire out myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know Isabelle won’t be happy with me, but she can’t keep doing this. There has to be another way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started running towards the library, hoping to catch Isabelle before she did anything drastic. I turned down the hallway and outside the library stood Dorian and Aika. They seemed to be chatting about something, but as soon as they heard me, they looked over. Aika waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Hey! How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle’s confession echoed in my mind. (Aika and Dorian must be Isabelle’s look outs… How am I going to get past them?) I slowed to a brisk walk and headed over to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going. How about you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “We’re doing pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They blocked the way to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could just squeeze past you guys for a moment. I need to get into the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Oh? How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex asked me to clean the study rooms today for detention. I don’t want to, but I really don’t want to get on his shit list, you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Ugh, I know, right? He can be so strict sometimes. He and Nox really are like night and day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Well yeah. They probably don’t get along because Rex is strict and Nox isn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t get along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika:  “Oh no, they hate each other. It’s kind of sad, but whatever. It’s not my drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced over at the library door. Aika noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Tell you what, how about we switch assignments? I’m supposed to be cleaning some classrooms, so how about you do that and I take over the library?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I don’t mind! Besides, it makes more sense for Dorian and I to do it. I don’t know what Rex was thinking of assigning you to the library all by yourself. That’s a dick move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, given what you just said about Rex, it doesn’t surprise me all that much. But really. I can handle a couple of study rooms on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now or never. I strode forward, but Dorian grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. His already unnerving red eyes had something in them that sent a chill down my spine. (Was it just me… or were his eyes glowing?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Are you sure you don’t want to switch positions? You really want to do all that work by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was sweet, but damn it, he could be so creepy sometimes. My instincts took over. I kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could and he immediately dropped to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Dorian?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whipped my wand out. I didn’t have a moment to waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Placide somnus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the crimson fog was already surrounding us. I held my breath as Aika collapsed, fast asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I’m sorry, Aika.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed through the fog and hurried into the library. Once the doors were shut, I took a breath. I could smell traces of smoke. (Oh no…)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Heart pounding, I ran through the library, trying to find Isabelle or the source of the fire. (At this point, maybe I should just try to extinguish the fire and call it good.) it was faint, but there were some traces of smoke in the air. I ran, following them to one of the back study rooms. A small fire burned on the table. It was so fresh I was still able to see all the pieces of paper Isabelle must’ve put down to try and fuel it, along with some strange sort of matchbox burning along with everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Globus Aqua!” It only took a few balls of water to put out the fire. (Whew, crisis averted. Now I just gotta sneak out of here.) I slipped out of the room. The smell of burning paper filled the air. (Why does it still smell stronger out here?) I looked around and smoke was still in the air. Again, I followed the smoke. There was another fire in a study room. And this time, Isabelle was putting more paper into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle, stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My fist pounded the glass window. Isabelle looked up and her face fell. In seconds she was out with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What are you doing?! I told you to stay away! Let’s get out of here before the fire gets bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I won’t let you keep doing this! There’s got to be another way out of this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “There’s not! I have to do this! Why don’t you understand that I have no choice?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always another way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached out to grab her hands, but as soon as I grabbed her, she snatched her hands back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I thought you were on my side!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am! But I can let you do this! What if someone gets hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “People are already hurt! I don’t care! I feel bad but I’m not going to let anyone stand in my way! I’m not going to let him take Felicity away from me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle’s angry facade crumbled, tears trailing down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I thought I could trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words hurt like an arrow piercing my heart. My eyes stung, whether from tears or smoke I couldn’t tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “What the HELL is going on?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We turned to see Rex running towards us. Isabelle started crying harder, face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s over… It’s over…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say when something important happens, it’s like it’s happening in slow motion. But that wasn’t the case. Things were moving at breakneck speed. I felt numb watching everything come crashing down around me. The next thing I registered was Nox standing behind me, hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the library. (When had I been restrained?) There were ropes around my torso, pinning my arms to my side. I looked beside me and Isabelle was being led by Rex. She was bound like me, still sobbing violently.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The walk we took was tense, although it wasn’t silent. Isabelle cried the entire time. Nox and Rex didn’t dare try to tell her to stop. No one spoke a word as we traveled to a part of campus I didn’t know. The tunnel was dim and eerie and felt like it went on forever. The air was heavy on us as we walked and walked and walked. After what felt like years, we came to a wooden door. Nox took out a key and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a better lit room full of iron-barred cells. I gulped, looking at my surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “It’s the detention chamber. It’s where particularly bad students end up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wilted under his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “We’re going to go fill in the Headmaster on what’s happened. You two will be staying down here until it’s time for your interrogation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Interrogation?!) I just nodded. Isabelle and I were led into separate stalls far from each other. The cell door locked behind me, the loud click sparking fear into my heart. To say this was bad was an understatement. I glanced a few cells down to Isabelle. She was only sniffling now, sitting on the bed and curled up into a ball. My heart told me to check in with her, but I couldn’t form the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What was going to happen now? Was I going to get expelled? Could I stand going back to Reitz as a failure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart got heavier by the second and I closed my eyes. I wish I could just block everything out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m brought in for questioning and have to defend myself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s some mentions of sexual abuse and grooming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I didn’t know how much time passed. I just laid in my cell, waiting to be interrogated. I didn’t even know when I fell asleep. But a loud click woke me up. I sat up in bed to see Nox and Sigurd in front of my cell. I looked over and saw Isabelle was sitting on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Come on. It’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dragged myself out of bed and followed them out of the detention chamber. (Huh… Why aren’t they restraining me?) The tunnel we went down was a lot shorter than the first one. A staircase later, we were in the middle of a place I’d only been once before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Day Class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “The Headmaster’s office is in this part of campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment before Nox spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Did you… Did you know about Felicity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle told you the truth about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Yeah. I never knew Felicity was her daughter. I just assumed they were sisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s how Isabelle introduced her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Yeah, but I’ve known her for years. I should’ve known something was wrong and helped her before it got to this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “How would you have known? You can’t beat yourself up for not realizing it sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Isabelle didn’t deserve that to happen to her. I just wish I’d seen the warning signs sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warning signs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Felicity’s dad was always kind of cold. Like, he got on with Nana and her sister, but I always felt like it was fake. I just assumed he thought we were beneath him. I didn’t realize he was probably on edge because Isabelle was socializing with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true. But it’s not going to help to dwell on the past. You can’t change it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “I hate that you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We came up to a large set of wooden doors and Sigurd knocked on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “We’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Randolph): “Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a masculine voice I’d never heard before. Sigurd opened the doors and let us in. Prefect Klaus and Professor Schuyler were already there. But I didn’t recognize a boy a bit older than me with cotton candy pink hair and an older man with a ponytail and facial hair. So I guess the rumors about Headmaster Randolph having two forms were true . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I believe this is your first time seeing me in this form, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. You looked worlds different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “It’s a great disguise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was a bit wry and it immediately turned into something serious as I sat down in the chair across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “So, let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Schuyler: “What was your role in these accidents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t really have one. I put out one of the fires. Two I guess if you count the fire on the stove  in the Night Cafe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schuyler: “So you weren’t helping Isabelle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schuyler: “Then why did you invite Sigurd to your dorm room if it wasn’t to see how much he knew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to investigate the stuff happening on campus on my own. I felt if Nox and Rex weren’t solving it, there was something they were missing and I thought maybe I’d be able to find out who was behind everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “And it looks like you did. How long have you known Isabelle was behind this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night. She told me before classes started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “Why didn’t you come to Rex and I about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard Isabelle’s side of things and I thought if I went to you guys, you wouldn’t bother to hear her out and then Felicity would be in even more danger. I wanted to try and figure something out to help them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “So you know about Felicity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. But I found out about that a few days ago. I didn’t know about Felicity’s father losing his marbles until last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “The father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. He’s the whole reason this stuff started happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces all looked blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… Did Isabelle not tell you guys about Felicity’s father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Randy): “No. She didn’t mention him at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Shut up, Randy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle transferred custody of Felicity to the father after the birth. She told me that there’s something on campus he wants and he wanted…. ugh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(They’re not going to believe me. It’s so insane…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “There’s something on campus he wants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Isabelle said she didn’t know what it was and I don’t know what he wants either. To be honest, it just sounds like he’s gone completely insane. Isabelle told me that the father wanted her to cause these accidents in order to reveal the Night Class’ existence or cause enough havoc that it’d get people fired. The father thinks if he applies for a vacant spot here, he can get onto campus and get whatever it is he wants. Not to be cynical, but it’s probably just more young girls to sexually abuse like he did with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I wouldn’t put it past him if what you say is true, but this academy holds many secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “There’s a lot of secrets and treasures around the land we’re occupying. Dragonkin ruins, magical hot springs, strange phenomena. It doesn’t surprise me someone would want access to campus. But still, I have to wonder why Isabelle never brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Randy: “No, she didn’t say anything about her baby daddy. She just told us she was causing mischief because it was a way for her to get her anger out. She didn’t say anything about her family or you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Randy, I told you to shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t talk about me? But I knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “She said you found her starting the fire and you two got into a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s partially true. That did happen. She told me after classes that I needed to stay away from the library and I went after her and found her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Sounds like she was trying to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Even now? After what she said in the library?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “So how do Aika and Dorian fit into this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s no use to lie.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how involved they were, but Isabelle told me that Aika and Dorian knew about it. I guess they were her lookouts or something so I had to take them out to get to Isabelle. Are they okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “They’ll be fine. Aika has a concussion from hitting her head on the floor and I’m sure Dorian will still be able to have kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Sorry, Aika.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’m assuming they also know about Felicity and her father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they do but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I knew Isabelle had a child, but I didn’t know the circumstances. I’ve never met Felicity, but I did come across the adoption papers when I did a background search on Isabelle prior to her enrollment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schuyler: “I wish she had said something to a professor. We could’ve helped her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “She was probably scared. Imagine having that man controlling your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “Do you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I do. I’m not surprised by his interest in campus. But I’m shocked at the lengths he’d go to get access to campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schuyler: “He’s asked about teaching positions before, but we haven’t had an opening in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “It makes me glad we never took him on as a guest lecturer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he really that powerful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “You don’t know who he is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Isabelle never told me his name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Then I suppose I should honor her wishes. I would say he’s very powerful when it comes to magic and Isabelle is very valid for being terrified of him. He could easily hurt her.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nox: “I’ve met him a few times and he’s really intimidating. I can see why Isabelle would be scared of him. I was too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigurd: “I mean, of course she was. He was grooming her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “If he’s involved in this, we have a lot more to worry about than just you and Isabelle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle doesn’t want to do this. She told me she wants to stop but that Felicity’s father is forcing her into this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randy: “It sounds like we need to stop him in order to stop Isabelle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus: “If this ends up all being true, I’ll pay for any lawyer and court fees should Isabelle want to take him to court.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “It sounds like we’ll need to talk to Isabelle again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to me, looking me right in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’ll call you back in in a couple of hours. For now, we’ll keep you in the detention chamber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(At least I wasn’t in trouble yet.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I’ll take them back. I need to grab Aika and Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “All right. When you come, we’ll discuss what we’ve heard so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got to my feet and bowed with Rex before leaving the room. We went the way I’d come, the castle silent. Rex’s brows were furrowed. Was he mad at me? Was he annoyed that this was happening? It wasn’t my place to ask, but I was curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “I don’t understand why you tried to do this on your own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke up as we went down the staircase to the detention chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You tried to solve this on your own. I don’t get why you didn’t just volunteer to help Nox and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intended to go to you guys eventually. I just never had the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “You did, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “This whole situation is a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We came to the detention chamber door and he unlocked it. Isabelle was laying on her bed, asleep. We got to my cell and Rex unlocked it. It wasn’t a great feeling to be back here, but I guess it was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: “We’ll be back for Isabelle and I’ll bring you food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex left without another word. I sighed and went back to my bed. I just hoped whatever the outcome of this was, that Isabelle was going to be okay. That I would be okay. That the worst case scenario wouldn’t happen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fighting Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the truth revealed, we all gear up to fight for Isabelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s some mentions of sexual abuse and grooming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I don’t know how much time passed. It felt like hours, but it could’ve only been minutes to be honest. I wish they’d at least given us something to do in here instead of just lying in bed. I glanced over at Isabelle. Her back was to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabelle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned onto her side, facing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Okay, I guess. I knew this day was going to come. Now I just have to do damage control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the prefects told me you said you were acting alone and that I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That wasn’t really wrong. You literally just found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, Isabelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She silent, looking towards the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m not going to throw you under the carriage. I don’t want you to get into even worse trouble because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re willing to completely lie to them about what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Day Class Prefect Randy told me you told them you were just doing this because you have anger issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You know I have to lie about that! If they launch an investigation and he finds out about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but can you trust Randolph to do things in secret? He’s kept the whole Night Class secret for years! I think he’s more than qualified to investigate some gross pedophile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand if you don’t trust others, especially men. But we all want to help you, Isabelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know. If it was just my life at stake, it would be fine. But I can’t make risks when Felicity is involved. If I lost her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even a cell over, I could see her fists clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “And then if you get expelled because of me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you think if I get expelled I’m just going to disappear from your life? You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you, Isabelle. No matter what happens, you’re never going to lose me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You have no idea how relieved I feel… Shit, I’m going to start crying again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t see any tears from where I stood, but her sniffles filled the room. Her smile made the room look so much brighter than it had seconds before.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hours passed and we spent it talking. We talked about everything. From favorite books to authors we hated, favorite foods and things we liked to do in our free time. It was wonderful to just be able to talk to her like this. Although I wished I could be closer to her so I could hold her hand. We eventually passed out, and the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Hey, I need you to get up. We need to go talk to the headmaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes. Sigurd was only inches away from me. I had no idea what time it was, but man, I really just wanted to go back to bed. Begrudgingly, I got out of bed and once again made the trek to the office. Again, it was crowded, but now I saw a whole crowd of people sitting in front of the headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of me sat Aika, Dorian, the Kuze brothers, and the Lagrene twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars: “Hey, you! Long time no see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “Sit down and we’ll get this meeting started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a spot between Tsukasa and Clive. Headmaster Randolph took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Let’s just jump into the plan and why I’ve called you all here. We have a student whose daughter is being held hostage by her birth father, who has legal custody of her. The father has been forcing the student, Isabelle, into causing the huge disastrous accidents we’ve been seeing around campus and if she doesn’t comply, he’s threatened to completely cut her off and take their daughter and disappear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive: “Isabelle?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Poor thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “I wouldn’t want to bring other students into this, but in this case, I have no other choice. After talking with Isabelle, not only is he trying to cause accidents that will get outside attention, but he’s doing so in that he can get access to campus. From what I and the other professors believe, there’s something dangerous on campus that he wants and unfortunately, he has the power to unleash that danger. We need to stop him and quickly. And that’s where you all come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aika: “What do we need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’ve sent professors Schuyler and Merkulova over to his home. They’re going to lure him to campus with the story that he'll be a guest lecturer for the week and he’s welcome to bring Felicity, Isabelle’s daughter, with him. We’re going to talk to him until he agrees to sign over custody to Isabelle. Then, we’ll work on the barriers surrounding campus so not only will he not be able to come onto the grounds once he leaves, but he’ll be unable to even contact students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “What about putting him in prison? He repeatedly raped a minor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Isabelle’s made it clear she’s scared of him and while I agree he needs to be in prison, our top priority is getting Felicity and Isabelle to safety before she pursues any more legal action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “Can’t we just call the Ministry and have them handle him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Her abuser’s built a good rapport with the Ministry. If we get them involved, there’s the risk someone will tell him what’s happening and he’ll take Felicity and run. The other professors, Isabelle, and I have decided this is our best option to stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “Then what about calling the police afterwards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigurd: “Listen, we all want him to rot in prison, but right now we need to focus on barring him from campus and saving Isabelle and her daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “But even with these measures, what’s to say he’s not going to try this again and just give his victim instructions while she’s in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azusa: “He has a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigurd: “It’s true that’s a possibility. But as we’ve said, right now we just need to focus on this and then we can do something more substantial about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “So what do you want us to do?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Lars, Clive, I’d like you to work on making a barrier to keep Isabelle’s abuser out of campus, ready to implement it once he leaves. You may choose anyone to help you, but I ask you keep Isabelle’s and the Night Class’ involvement a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars: “I can do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Azusa, Tsukasa, I’d like for you two to babysit Felicity and keep her secure in the Night Class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “Hold on. Why don’t we take Felicity to a safehouse? She knows my grandmother. Why not have Azusa and Tsukasa watch her at my grandmother’s house or just have my grandmother watch her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy: “I think that’s a solid plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “All right. Tsukasa and Azusa will take her to your grandmother’s and watch over her until this is all settled. Azusa, how good are you at controlling shikigami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azusa: “Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’d like you and Randy to create shikigami that can take on people’s mannerisms and act like said person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy: “We can do it! Ooh, this is going to be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “For the prefects, this is going to be an all hands on deck situation. You will all need to be in here, ready for the worst case scenario. Dorian, I would also like for you to be present during negotiations as some extra muscle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian: “Oh, I’m more than prepared to put that man in his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shuddered at this sinister look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “Aika, I’d like for you to be on hand to heal anyone should a fight break out. And you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Randolph turned to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’d like you to stay in the Night Class and act like nothing’s happening. I’d also like you to keep the shikigami in line should something go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can do, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randolph: “We have two days to prepare. I know it’s not a lot, but I have full faith in all of you. Good luck. You are dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars jumped up, grabbing Clive’s hand and running off to who knew where. I stood up, unsure of what to do. Rex and Nox were already heading to the door without me, so I hurried after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “...Utterly ridiculous. He needs to be arrested. Oh? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to face me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“? I’m just following you back to the detention chamber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex: “Didn’t Sigurd tell you? You don’t have to stay there any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox: “Yeah. Go ahead and go back to the Night Class with Tsukasa. I have to go call Nana and tell her what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He calls his grandma “Nana…” That’s pretty cute.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like some of the weight lifted off of my shoulders. I was free. None of us were in serious trouble. But now… Now we had a big task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Are you ready to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Everything seemed normal when we got to the Night Class. It was daylight, so the halls were empty. I really wished there was an easier way to get to our dorm. Having to go through all of campus to get to the dorms was really starting to get old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “... Is Isabelle going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I mean I hope so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I really hope we’re able to convince that man to let her have Felicity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too. The situation is just. So messed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>??? (Viggo): “What’s fucked up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We turned around to see Viggo standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viggo?! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “None of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,then maybe this is none of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “Ugh. Fine. I went out of a walk, okay? Now tell me what’s fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Somehow, I didn’t believe him…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “We were visiting my brother. He was just telling us about that Day Class prefect whose femur got shattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my arm and pushed past Viggo, pulling me behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “Oh, do you expect me to believe that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but we can’t get you involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “‘Involved?’ The hell does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, but we can’t say more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “That’s a shitty excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth! I don’t know what to tell you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “Is this about Isabelle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “So that’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “How do you know about Isabelle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “Our friend Zett. He called me and asked me to check on Isabelle. He said they were supposed to meet up a few days ago and she never showed, so he asked me to do a welfare check on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zett?” (I remember him hanging out with us at that club. I didn’t realize he and Isabelle were that close.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “If you want to know how much I know, Zett told me he was Isabelle’s supplier for explosives and matches. And I went to the detention chamber to talk to Isabelle about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tskasa: “So, you know everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “More or less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you know, can we head back to our dorm? Tsukasa and I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “Can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “I don’t really know Isabelle, but what happened to her was disgusting. Who do I have to kill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “We don’t know his name. Isabelle’s never said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at me as if to ask if I knew. I shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “That’s not a problem. I’ll just search through some records.” He breezed past us, heading to the Night Class exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viggo?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo: “I’ll catch up with you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared from view. I sighed. I mean, it’s good he’s on our side, but just what does he think he’s going to do? Although, if he joined Dorian in putting pressure on Felicity’s dad, I’m sure this would be over in seconds. Tsukasa gently squeezed my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Come on. We have things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. We had two days to get things ready. We were going to help Isabelle even if it killed us.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Happy Ending: Our Bright Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With everything in place, we go ahead with our plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For what seemed like the first time in a long time, my alarm or someone knocking wasn’t what woke me up. The strong scent of bacon and eggs wafted into my room. (Dorian must be making breakfast.) When I glanced at the clock, it was only ten minutes before my normal wake-up time. (Maybe I’ve gotten used to it.) I got out of bed and got ready for the day. This would be my final day before my Judgement tomorrow morning. Somehow, thirteen days had come and gone. So much had happened and still, so much was going to happen. It felt unreal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to our kitchen was open and it was stuffed to the gills. I mean, our kitchen was already pretty small, but as it turned out, we had a few guests with us. Azusa and Tsukasa sat at our small table along with Isabelle and Aika. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Good morning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle sat at the table, dressed up in her uniform. On her lap sat a very familiar little girl with curly lavender hair like her mother’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Felicity, say hi to Mommy’s friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity: “Hi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “She’s still getting used to being around this many people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “But she’s doing a great job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “She is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity giggled and grabbed a piece of toast off of Azusa’s plate. He just laughed. (Funny. I wouldn’t have thought he’d be good with kids.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “It looks like we’re gonna need more food, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Already working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed a plate and helped myself to the eggs and pancakes set out on the counter. Part of me wanted to talk about the plan, but with Felicity here, I didn’t feel like I could. I knew she was going to be away for most of the plan, but what if we ran into her dad and she spilled the beans?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has Felicity been here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “She was dropped off about ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “I had to stop Dorian and Aika from committing a felony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over and whispered to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “I heard that, Azusa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “He’s not wrong though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Oof.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, with all of us sitting together, laughing and joking and eating our breakfast, it felt like a special morning. And I guess in a sense, it was. What else would bring us together like this? I suppose it was sort of sad that only something so drastic could get us all together. But at the time, I guess it would be for the best just to enjoy the moment and act like nothing was wrong.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “That was delicious. Thank you for cooking for us, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika: “Dorian likes cooking for people, he’s just too shy to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Leave me alone, Aika.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt a hand gently grab my arm. Tsukasa gently smiled at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I know this is kind of a big favor, but could you help me with something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I want to fix my makeup before class. Do you have any makeup remover I could borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Huh? But his makeup looks fine.) I caught a glimpse of Azusa behind him, looking at me expectantly. (Oh! Right! They must want to talk to me privately!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! Azusa, do you wanna come with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Sure, why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all got up and hurried into my room. Tsukasa shut the door behind him while Azusa pulled a couple of human-shaped strips on paper with bright red writing on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “These are special shikigami. Once a person kisses it, the shikigami will take on their appearance and mannerisms. Randy and I should’ve already worked out all the kinks, but if something bad happens, your job is to get them back to the dorms or somewhere secluded and get rid of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. How do I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Tear off the left shoulder and it’ll turn back into a piece of paper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That sounds terrifying but okay.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Everyone’s going to come in and make their shikigami. Hold them in until we all leave. We don’t want Felicity to see the shikigami and get confused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Or anyone else, for that matter. Anyway, Nox has already made his, so you don’t have to worry. And I won’t need one either, since I’m technically supposed to be in my dorm sleeping right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. What about Rex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “I’ll be taking care of that, so just worry about monitoring him as best you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Huh? But isn’t he heading to Nox’s grandmother’s house?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa handed the stack of shikigami papers to me, but took one for Rex and passed one to Tsukasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “I guess this means it’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “We’ll be fine. We’re just babysitting Felicity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “You mean we’re bodyguards. Although both jobs are hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa flinched a bit, but went ahead and kissed the paper. There was a small flash of light and there was another Tsukasa standing next to the real one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa: “Go stand over by the window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shikigami nodded and silently obeyed. Already with four people in here, my room was getting crowded. (This… This is going to be a tight squeeze.)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later, my room was a crowded mess. I had doubles of almost everyone in my room. I was sandwiched between Aika and Tsukasa’s shikigami, waiting for the sweet release of death or my friends leaving. Whichever came first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azusa: “Shikigami, stay here. You’re in their hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian: “Let’s head out and let Isabelle get her shikigami made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, they left my room. (Whew. I have room to breathe.) Through the door, I could hear Isabelle explaining to Felicity that her friends and Nox were going to take her into town and to “Nana’s” house and Felicity getting excited. (What a cutie pie.) There was shuffling and a few seconds later, a knock on my door. I let Isabelle in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Everyone else is gone. You can release the shikigami once I leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I handed her the paper and waited. Part of me wanted to say something, but what? She kissed the paper and a second Isabelle popped up out of thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Whoa, that’s kinda freaky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Pff… Haha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m sorry you have to wrangle all of them today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem. It’s helping you, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Yeah. I really don’t want to rely on the others, but I have no choice. I just hope everything turns out okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. There were so many words on my tongue, so many things I wanted to tell Isabelle, and yet, I couldn’t think of the right way to say them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I should get going. I can’t be late for this and you can’t be late for classes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tense and indescribable was in the air as Isabelle gave me a small wave before leaving. I sighed and grabbed my bracelet with my perams on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay guys, let’s head to class.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the tension from earlier, or the general worry about Isabelle, but I couldn’t pay attention in any of my classes. I kept trying to focus on what the professors were telling me, but I just couldn’t get myself to pay attention. Instead, I stole glances at the shikigami around me. It was weird. It looked like all of my friends were around me, but I was alone. Even Viggo was gone. I was completely alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach ached with nerves all day and finally, when the bell rang and classes were dismissed, some of that pain subsided. But still, I’d have to keep the shikigami corralled in my suite so no one figured out they were fakes. (And I also had to go do checks on Rex and Nox’s shikigami in the Prefect’s Office…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Fandamilia): “Hey, can we talk for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia looked over to me, eyes shining and a smile on her face. I wanted to tell her no, but if I did, I’d have to lie and make up some excuse and that’d be too much stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. Guys, wait up for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia and I stood up and she led me into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Oh yeah, everything’s fine on my end! I just wanted to know how you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Huh?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I-I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You don’t have to lie to me. I know we don’t really talk, but it was hard not to see how nervous you were in class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Yeah, so I wanted to check in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she pulled me into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?! Fandamilia?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You’re gonna be okay! I know the Judgement seems super scary, but it’s all gonna be okay! You just gotta believe in yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Whew. I thought she knew something…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “You’re gonna be okie dokie. You just need to have confidence in yourself and besides, we’ve never had a Night Class student fail their Judgement. You’ll totes make it in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for cheering me on. I… It’s funny. Isabelle told me once that the Night Class was disjointed. But with you being my cheerleader, it doesn’t feel like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Oh no, Isabelle’s totally right. A lot of people in the Night Class don’t get along. I wish it were different. It feels like we’re all different factions warring with each other and blaming each other instead of uniting together. But I hope in the future, we can all come together and be friends. It’s what I like about Zeus so much. He can pull us all together! I hope I can emulate that too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Yeah. You weren’t here for it, but a month ago we had a small protest over cafeteria food and he rallied us all together! He’s like the plucky protagonist who unites all the factions to fight oppressive regimes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(... What?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Er, ahaha. Forget I said that. But I do wish we’d all be closer friends. And that includes you! Once you pass your Judgement, we should hang out more! Oooh, we can start a book club! Wouldn’t that be fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Let’s do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive’s Shikigami: “Hey, are you ready to head back to the dorms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive and Tsukasa’s shikigami poked their heads out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I think we’re done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandamilia: “Yeah, I said all I wanted to. Don’t be so worried! You got this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave her a smile and she returned it. (With everything going on, worrying about the Judgement seems so selfish… But she’s right. I don’t know if I’ll make it or not and right now, I just need to believe I will.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave the others a friendly wave before walking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Okay, let’s gather all these shikigami.)</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once again, my room was at maximum capacity. I sat on my bed, all the shikigami surrounding me. Aika and Dorian’s were sitting on the floor, Clive’s was out on my balcony with the door open, and Tsukasa’s was at my desk. Isabelle’s sat on the bed next to me, head resting on my shoulders. I guess I could’ve just torn their shoulders off and let the magic dispel, and maybe I should’ve, but it was so nice to have some company. I could at least pretend all my friends were here, spending what could’ve been my last day here with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Man, Fandamilia must’ve really gotten to me.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced over Isabelle’s shikigami. Were the talks going well? Were they making process? How was Felicity doing at Nox’s grandma’s house? I grabbed the shikigami’s hand. It wasn’t warm like Isabelle’s. (I guess that’s something Azusa and Randy couldn’t replicate…) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock, knock.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shot up, going to my door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the door immediately. Isabelle flew into my arms, knocking me back a bit. She was crying and my stomach fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “They did it… We did it… I have legal custody of Felicity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I held her tighter and let her cry it out. Hearing everything went okay made a lot of nerves I didn’t even know I had melt away. Isabelle sniffled and started shuffling us over to my desk. Tsukasa’s shikigami handed her some tissues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I can’t believe this nightmare’s over…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll probably take some time to sink in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Probably. I just can’t believe I’m finally going to be free. That Felicity and I are going to be free. I mean, I still have to worry about him finding us, but for the most part, this nightmare’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We got there before him so we had to wait a bit. But once he got in there and saw all of us, I think he knew something was up and tried to fight us. Dorian made quick work of him, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorian took him down single handedly?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Well yeah, of course he did. He’s insanely powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I knew he was strong, but given how powerful Isabelle made her abuser out to be, if Dorian was able to take him down by himself…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “But yeah. The lawyers Klaus got me did most of the talking, although Headmaster Randolph helped persuade that awful man that he needed to give up custody. At first he was just trying to make it so he still had custody but we had joint custody, but after some talking and some persuasion, he agreed to give Felicity to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it sound like it was so easy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Oh no, it wasn’t. The lawyers were terrifying. They pointed out I could easily press charges against him for the obvious but other things I had no idea I could. Also Dorian and Klaus were making some pretty serious threats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is the paperwork finalized or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Pretty much. The lawyers need a few signatures from some other people, but they said it would be fine and it was as good as done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad it all worked out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Me too. I was terrified the whole time. But it’s over. Well, at least the custody battle and restraining order is over. I guess I still have to worry about him finding us. But… it’s a step in the right direction.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and gave me a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know these are just shikigami and all, but could we go talk in my room for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed my wand and we left for her room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked shut behind us and Isabelle sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, what did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Uh… I guess I have a lot of things to say. I don’t really know where to begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can start anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “That doesn’t help… Haha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We broke out into giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it doesn’t. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s fine! Um, I guess I’ll just start off by saying sorry about what I said back in the library and classroom. It wasn’t okay for me to say those things and I’m sorry I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Oh.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did hurt, but I know you were going through a lot. I forgive you for the outbursts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I promise I’ll start working on my temper and thinking before I say or do anything. But that’s not the only reason I wanted to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know we’ve both confessed our feelings, but we should talk about where we’re going from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… This sounds so dumb, but everything’s been so busy I haven’t really even had the chance to think about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Honestly, same. I feel like the past days have been years. But now that things are calmed down, it’s something to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should. And because I know a lot’s happened recently, I totally understand if you wanna wait a bit before getting into a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “What?! Is that what you think I’m thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: To be honest, I don’t have reasons on my end to not start a relationship. It’s not like I can benefit from being single. The only issue is with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(What is that supposed to mean?!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I have a kid. It’ll be a lot harder to do normal couple stuff since I have Felicity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That’s true. I haven’t really thought about Felicity…)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind not being a typical couple. There’s more than one way to do things. I don’t really know anything about being a parent though, but I don’t mind learning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “You’d be willing to co-parent with me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it, but I’m willing to put in the work and do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I wasn’t expecting you to agree to that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think I’m just not going to accept Felicity or something? You think I’m just going to exclude her from our lives or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No. I just didn’t think you’d be so willing to help out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It really means a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled her into my arms, giving her a tight hug. Her head rested on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… we’re official?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’re official.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Day Class’ side of campus was just full of grandiose places, it seemed. It was early morning and I stood outside their auditorium. Usually, I’d be going to bed around now, but this was the only time I could take the Judgement so Day Class students wouldn’t see us. Isabelle squeezed my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “It’s going to be okay. You’ve got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I don’t? What if I fail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Then you’ll reapply and try this again. But I know you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knots in my stomach were tightening as I glanced at the door. I knew I should go inside, but I just wanted to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’ll wait out here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and my face flushed. (Oh great. Now I gotta wait for that to clear up.) Isabelle just laughed and gave me a small push to the door. Somehow, I was able to walk over without wobbling too much. The auditorium was huge, sunlight starting to stream in through the huge windows. Headmaster Randolph stood towards the back, a bright golden scale in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Are you ready to start the Judgement?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t dare tell him I just wanted to get this over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “All right then. Can I have your acceptance letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fished it out of a peram and handed it to the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: "Oh Scale of Judgement... This student shall be judged to be a rightful student or not. Reveal your judgement now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Please put your hand over the letter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as my hand was over the letter, the Scale shined even brighter. My eyes stung and I looked away. The light subsided and when I looked back at the Scale, it was tipped over to the right and Headmaster Randolph had a smile on his face. My acceptance letter was still glowing and before my eyes, every instance of the word “provisional” faded away. Excitement bubbled in my stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Congratulations. You’re an official Night Class student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God… I can’t believe I actually did it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “Were you not expecting to make it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There’s been so much going on and I don’t feel like I made lots of progress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “You’re selling yourself short. Though I haven’t had you in many classes, you’ve improved. But more importantly, the Scale doesn’t judge only progress in magic. It judges overall change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “That you’ve changed. You’re not the same person who first walked in through the gates of this school. And in the end, that’s what’s most important. You’re growing as a person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I supposed he was right. These past days had been so full of new experiences, some good, some bad. But I’d gotten through them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randolph: “I’ll let you go sleep. You’ll need to be well-rested for classes tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-right! Thank you, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly turned and headed for the door. I wanted to cry from this weight being taken off my shoulders. I was finally an official student. I’d be able to stay here and learn magic and be with Isabelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I opened  the doors, Isabelle perked up, hurrying over to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Did you… Oh my God, you did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. Before I could do anything, she kissed me. The butterflies in my stomach were in a tizzy. I was in a tizzy too, admittedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m so happy you made it! I… wait, what’s with that face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t reply. My face was on fire and any word I tried to make was just a mush of sounds. Isabelle stared at me for a moment before shrieking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I can’t believe I just wasted our first real kiss like that! I’m so sorry. Ugh, why can’t I have the braincell in our relationship?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned, forehead resting on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s fine! We could do a do-over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “A do-over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, is that weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle laughed and gave me a soft look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “No, I think it’s a great idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both paused. Then slowly, we leaned in and kissed. Isabelle’s lips were so warm but a little chapped, but it wasn’t like I minded. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I would’ve thought she’d feel it, but when we pulled away, she didn’t make a comment. She just smiled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: ”I think that was a pretty good do-over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, too!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Months later…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever been down this street before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “*Laughs* I’ve been down here so many times that it feels like I could navigate it blind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got behind Isabelle and covered her eyes with my hands. She shrieked in delight, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Stop, I wasn’t serious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late. Lead me to Nox’s grandma’s place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed even harder and grabbed my wrists, pulling my hands off of her face. Her hand slid down to mine and we kept walking down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “See that sign for the magical tool shop? That’s where they live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. I wouldn’t have expected Nox to live above a tool shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I know right? I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Yeah, that’s pretty apt.) The shop was completely devoid of people, but while no one was there, the shelves were full of shining and sparkling tools. Isabelle led me to the cash register and bopped the bell at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I’m here to pick up Felicity!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? (Nox’s Grandmother): “Coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later an old woman peeked through a door. Even though they didn’t look exactly the same, she resembled Nox enough to tell me this was his grandmother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s Grandmother: “Hello, you two! I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could finish her sentence, Felicity burst from the back room, little backpack jinging from all of the little keychains hanging on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity: “Mommy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “There’s my little girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle knelt down and picked Felicity up. Even though this wasn’t the first time I’d seen her, it was always such a shock that they looked so similar. Although given the circumstances, I guess that was the better option. I gave Felicity a warm smile, fixing the little beret on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s Grandmother: “She’s been so excited to see you. It’s all she’s talked about today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity: “Why wouldn’t I be happy? It’s summer! And we’re going on a big adventure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We are! This is going to be super fun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited. Reitz is pretty sleepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “I think that’s just we need, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s Grandmother: “When are you leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “Our train leaves at… oh no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We have fifteen minutes to get to the train station. I hate to leave in such a rush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s Grandmother: “Don’t worry about it. Go get your train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle: “We’ll send you postcards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We waved goodbye and hurried out of the shop. Isabelle put Felicity down and grabbed her hand and then the running started. Isabelle led us through the streets of Gedonelune. I grabbed Felicity’s other hand, helping her keep pace with us. She giggled the whole time as if we were playing a fun game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We ran into the train station and just barely made it onto the train. As soon as we found our cabin. we collapsed onto the seats. My legs felt like jelly and my lungs felt like they were ready to burst, but hey, we got our train on time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Isabelle got Felicity settled in, I spaced out, staring out onto the station. It’s funny to think that I was only here a few months ago. That felt like years ago. I’d basically come here all alone, but I’d made so many important friends since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox and Rex, who had both received honorary medals from the mayor for their work in getting Isabelle’s abuser in prison. Rex was even offered a job at the Ministry once he graduated because of his and Nox’s work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa, who was going to intern at the Gedonelune Zoo for the summer while his brother worked with some merchant at Hidamari Market.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clive, who was, quote, “going to nap for the whole summer since this semester felt like forty years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo, who had left the academy early this semester because he had to go in front of Parliament to persuade them to passthe law he’d drafted: Felicity’s Law. A law that would automatically grant birth mothers full custody of their children in abuse cases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aika and Dorian, who were spending the summer in Gedonelune Town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Isabelle. My dearest and closest friend. My amazing girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lurched forward as the train pulled away from the station. Felicity cheered and bounced in her seat. Isabelle laughed and made sure she didn’t fall out of her seat. Even though I was leaving the academy for the summer, it didn’t feel like a chapter of my life was ending. It was the opposite. As I sat across from Isabelle and Felicity, I felt a sense of adventure. My story was just beginning. And although I didn’t know where it was going, I knew one thing. As long as I had Isabelle by my side, I could overcome anything. Together, we could do anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>